Kajihanna Tales
by Pzanna
Summary: I shall try to do this s ummay thing sometimelater read the story it's cool!
1. Hello there!

Kajihanna tales..  
  
Yugioh..  
  
I am going to update once a week, so I can actually write this, if I can't stand waiting a week, well then, I'll just update sooner, I already have 9 chapters, but I'm just gonna keep writing, and hopefully, I will finish this one. I will finish my other ones, well, some can't really be finished but, I'm working on it.  
  
I have not a clue what will happen in this one. Well, I do have a very far off goal, like a light at the end of a VERY LONG tunnel.  
  
In fact, I could probably write an epilogue for the story right now.  
  
LOL. I'm not going to do that though. Poor you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Ruruouni Kenshin, or anything else that may be mentioned in this story, such as Jet Puffed Marshmallows. I do own Kajihanna! MINE! Mine all mine! YAY! I own something! Woohooo!  
  
It was 8 o clock on a sunny Saturday morning in early September.  
  
Bakura, slowly opened his big brown eyes, stretched, blinked a few times, and curled back up under the covers, to soak in the sun, and sleep some more.  
  
It was not to be.  
  
"Ding ding dong dong ding ding dong dong"  
  
(The doorbell rang)  
  
Oh, who could it be this early in the morning? On a Saturday? Thought Bakura furiously, as he rolled out of bed and pulled some pants over his boxers. (yes, boxers, and yes plaid! Heehee!) He pulled the usual sweater on as he ran down the stairs to the front door. And looking extremely grumpy, he opened the door.  
  
"K-Kaiba? Why are you here?"  
  
"Good morning to you too" Kaiba said coldly.  
  
Bakura shook his head to make sure he was seeing correctly, and then pinched his hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I think there is something at the school that may interest you, mop head. You may want to come check it out."  
  
Kaiba turned on his heel and started walking away. Bakura quickly grabbed a pair of shoes, and ran down his driveway to catch up.  
  
"What exactly is it?"Asked Bakura as he hopped up and down pulling one shoe over his sock.  
  
"Just something you should definitely see mop head."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes in frustration as he hopped up and down pulling the other shoe over his bare foot. However he didn't say anything else and quietly walked a little behind Kaiba to the school.  
  
When He got there he didn't see anything out of the normal, and wondered if Kaiba was a little crazy.  
  
" Uh, Kaiba? What's going on? I don't see anything interesting going on here."  
  
"Oh no?" Kaiba said pointing towards the little kids playground.  
  
There was a small window like thing that kind of shimmered and wobbled.  
  
Before Bakura cold speak, Kaiba spoke again.  
  
"It is a portal from the past, and soon someone from the past is going to walk through, and visit the future."  
  
About a hundred questions and doubts instantly popped into Bakura's head, but he never got the chance to ask any of them. The window began to shake violently and sparks started to fly from it.  
  
Just when it looked like it was about to explode, out walked a short, blue- eyed girl.  
  
Most would describe a person by their hair instead of their eyes, but her eyes who so big, and so blue that they were the first thing you cold possibly notice.  
  
Her hair was reddish-brown, with some streaks of fiery golden-red. She was short and she was wearing a green ninja outfit (whatever it is that Misao wears) with a green cloak and hood that covered most of her hair, making her eyes stand out even more.  
  
She had a small round tear shaped face, a smart little nose, and a little mouth that even now in all this confusion, looked on the point of smiling.  
  
Bakura whispered to Kaiba "who is she?"  
  
Kaiba hissed back "as if I knew! She's from the past, I told you, and obviously a long time ago too."  
  
The two boys looked up and saw the girl looking at them with a rather puzzled expression.  
  
"Excuse me sirs, who are you, and where am I? And, um what year is it?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"Well you did say someone from the past." Bakura whispered.  
  
"Darn right I did!"  
  
Then they quickly turned to answer the girl's questions.  
  
"Well, I am Seto Kaiba, and-"  
  
"I'm Ryu Bakura, and-"  
  
"You are outside Domino City High school in Japan, and-"  
  
"It's the year 2003."  
  
The strange blue-eyed girls eyes got wider, then she giggled.  
  
"Is every one in the future so eager to answer a strangers questions?"  
  
Both Bakura and Kaiba just stared at her open mouthed, wondering how she could be so cheerful about all of this strange information, and why she was laughing.  
  
Kaiba broke the uneasy silence.  
  
"Well I have to get to work now.."  
  
"Oh no you don't you got me into this your not leaving me alone with her!" Bakura hissed.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Oh fine!"  
  
Kaiba- so now you know who we are, who are you?  
  
"em" the girl coughed nervously.  
  
"My name is Kajihanna Himura."  
  
"You're a Himura?" Asked Kaiba incredulously.  
  
"Whats so important about a himura?" Bakura asked confused.  
  
"Kenshin Himura, was a Hitokiri Battousai, of the Meji Revolution, he assassinated some very important people, and was very important in bringing around the Meji era." Kaiba said, quickly and quietly as though he had memorized it from a book.  
  
"Yeah.. Sheesh it never caused this much comment."  
  
"So how are you related to Kenshin Himura?" Kaiba asked carefully.  
  
Kajihanna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and clenched her fists.  
  
"I'm his sister." She said faintly.  
  
Again both boys just stood there with their mouths open wide.  
  
I hate it when people do that! Thought Kajihanna.  
  
"Well it seems I've come quite a ways into the future, haven't I? I may need some help getting around, I'm sure things have changed quite a bit, and I've never been in Domino. Could one of you kind of . um, guide me around a little? Please?"  
  
Again they looked at each other.  
  
Kaiba whispered to Bakura through clenched teeth, "too busy"  
  
Bakura whispered to Kaiba through clenched teeth "too shy! She scares me!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes at Bakura, "We'll both help you."  
  
Kajihanna's face burst into a huge smile that looked like it belonged there, and should stay forever.  
  
"Oh, thanks, you guys are so sweet!"  
  
And that was how Kajihanna entered the lives of the Yugioh cast members. 


	2. Disclaimer:Owns nothing but Kajihanna

Chapter 2  
  
Despite their apparent reluctance, both Kaiba and Bakura were quite eager to help Kajihanna. They couldn't decide what to do at first though. Eventually they escorted her to the Turtle game shop owned by Solomon Moto, and then they introduced Kajihanna to Yugi Moto, leaving out the part about her coming from the past of course. They had a great cover story though it was mostly Bakura's idea, and Kaiba hated him for even suggesting it, but as he came up with nothing better, he had to accept it.  
  
"Hey Yugi" Bakura greeted his friend.  
  
"Oh Hi Bakura, and Kaiba? Hello. And who is your friend?"  
  
"This is my cousin, Kajihanna Kaiba." Kaiba lied. "She's visiting so that she can see how things at Kaiba Corp. work, before she starts her job there in the fall."  
  
Just then Yugi's grandpa toddles out and saw the visitors.  
  
"Well Hello Bakura, hello Kaiba, who's your girl friend?" Said Grampa.  
  
Kajihanna had been standing pretty close to Kaiba while he had been introducing her as his cousin, and Grampa had obviously noticed.  
  
Both Yugi and Bakura laughed, Kajihanna blushed a little and stepped a way from Kaiba a little, and Kaiba, well  
  
"This is my cousin Kajihanna." He said coldly.  
  
"I see." Said Grampa. "Hello Kajihanna, I am Solomon Moto, Yugi's grampa."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well." Grampa whispered to Yugi. "I guess she didn't inherit the Kaiba rudeness either. Perhaps it skips around that's why she and Mokuba are the nice ones?"  
  
"Uh gramps" Yugi whispered. "Kaiba's adopted, so maybe it's just him."  
  
"Oh, hahaha" Grampa laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Ahem, Yugi would you like to come with us while we show Kajihanna around town?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Sure." Yugi answered feeling confused. Why would Kaiba be inviting him?  
  
So they left the game shop, and decided to walk through the part of the city with all the shops because, well girls like shopping right?  
  
They didn't want to bore Kajihanna with their usual boyish places.  
  
She did stop and buy some 'normal' clothes, so she would look like she belonged in this century.  
  
But Kajihanna wasn't very interested in the stores.  
  
She seemed more interested in just talking to the guys.  
  
She had a myriad of questions, all of which she asked Kaiba, because Bakura had become very quiet.  
  
"What's that thing that just rolled by us?"  
  
"It's a car, instead of walking or riding horses, people use cars to get around."  
  
"Oh, what's that thing with red, green, and yellow circles that's hanging over the road?"  
  
"That's a traffic light, it tells the cars when to stop and when to go."  
  
"Why do they need to stop?"  
  
"So people can get across the road if they are walking, and so other cars can go in the opposite direction. If they didn't stop they would crash into each other."  
  
"Oh, that would hurt the people in the.. tars right?"  
  
" Yes, it could kill them."  
  
"Oh"  
  
They had been having whispered conversations the whole time, and it was making Yugi nervous. Maybe they were talking about him? So he decided to change the subject.  
  
" So Kajihanna where do you come from?"  
  
"I'm from Kyoto"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Bakura quickly followed Yugi's example.  
  
"So what do you do in Kyoto for fun?"  
  
"I practice my swordsmanship, and karate, and I hang out with my brother when he is home."  
  
"Swordsmanship? Wow." Said Yugi.  
  
"Why is your brother away from home?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"Well he's a lot older than I am and he kind of helps the police capture people."  
  
"Oh how old is he?"  
  
"He's 28"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16."  
  
"Your right, he is a lot older than you!"  
  
"hm"  
  
They decided to lay off the subject, as Kajihanna didn't seem to keen on talking about it.  
  
"So how are you two related?"  
  
"My, father's, sister was her mother."  
  
Yugi, who had asked the question regretted it almost as soon as Kaiba answered, so was Kaiba. It was the way he had said father, with so much cold anger, and contempt, that threw Yugi off guard.  
  
Kajihanna, Kaiba, and Yugi all looked incredibly down. So Bakura took it upon himself to cheer them up.  
  
" Why don't we go and see Tristan?" He suggested.  
  
"I don't really feel like seeing Tristan right now." Yugi said sadly. "He and I just got into a fight."  
  
"I don't like Tristan." Kaiba simply said.  
  
Kajihanna didn't say a word.  
  
"OK, we could go and see Joey, and Serenity?"  
  
No one even answered, they just followed Bakura as he led the way to Joey's house.  
  
But before they got there Kaiba opened his big mouth.  
  
" I don't really want to see Joey right now, or Serenity for that matter, I think I'll just go home."  
  
Bakura kicked him.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for Bakura?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Kaiba said.  
  
"Good because next time I'll kick you harder."  
  
"Kajihanna I'm going home now, would you like to see Kaiba corp. first?"  
  
"Oh, sure, Can we meet your friends later?"  
  
Yugi and Bakura both snorted when she said friends.  
  
"Sure" Kaiba said making a point to ignore Yugi and Bakura as he walked away.  
  
And then there were two.  
  
"Yugi, do you want to go see Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, now that Kaiba is gone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
But as they walked to Joey's house Yugi looked at his watch and made a discovery.  
  
"Yikes! I've got to go home! It's 4:30; I was supposed to be home half an hour ago to help Grampa with the shop! I'll see you later Bakura, if I'm still alive!"  
  
And Yugi ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Alone at last, Bakura gave a little sigh. Now He'd finally get some solitude. He went off in the direction of home, thinking of the events of today.  
  
About half way there he realized he had just left Kaiba alone with Kajihanna! He'd been dreading that Kaiba would do the same thing to him all day! He immediately set out to find where they had gone.  
  
Well, that's it!  
  
I hope the font isn't all messed up this time. Oh well.  
  
Lalalala  
  
You could review ya know.  
  
All you have to do is press the lil button down there.  
  
PLEASE.  
  
No? Well that's ok!  
  
Byeeeez  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	3. Ouch!

Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer: Dob't own Yugioh, or Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else that may be mentioned in here, like, Sonic the Hedge Hog. I do own Kajihanna! Yay for that!  
  
Read, and Review.  
  
PLEASE?  
  
It wasn't very hard to find Kaiba corp. as it was one of the bigger buildings, but Bakura shuddered to think of all the floors he'd have to go through before he found them.  
  
He was walking along thinking about all this when he heard the scream.  
  
It sounded like a some one trying to escape.  
  
Bakura ran towards the sound of the scream.  
  
He stopped out side a dark alleyway, and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
A rather large man with a rather large knife was standing over a crumpled blue form.  
  
That crumpled blue form was Kaiba lying in a pool of blood.  
  
It looked as though he'd been very badly beaten, but one of his blood- coated hands was holding tight to Kajihanna's wrist, keeping her from fighting the rather large guy.  
  
Finally she wrenched her hand free from him began what appeared to be a suicide mission.  
  
Mission suicide- defeat rather large man, and defend Kaiba, with absolutely no weapons.  
  
Bakura didn't want to watch, but he couldn't close his eyes.  
  
The attacker laughed and said "It's pointless to try to defend yourself now, you'll go down just like your boyfriend, only quicker!" And with that he charged at her with the knife.  
  
Bakura thought it was all over.  
  
He never expected to hear the clang of metal on metal.  
  
He had turned away so he wouldn't have to watch her murdered, but when he heard that he turned around and saw the rather large man looking stunned, as with his rather large knife blocked by Kajihanna's- what! Kajihanna's sword?  
  
Where did this come from?  
  
Then the rather large man spoke again.  
  
"Fighter are we? Well get ready cuz I'm gonna give you a fight."  
  
He attacked with full force but Kajihanna was ready.  
  
She leapt in the air over him, landed on his back, and almost instantly jumped off, pushing him to the ground.  
  
That got him angry.  
  
He charged at her, changed directions, charged again, and again, and again.  
  
But each time Kajihanna was ahead of him.  
  
She was like a little firecracker, flying around and slashing with the sword.  
  
Her braid slipped out from under her cloak and flew behind her.  
  
She struck the man twice with her sword, once in each arm.  
  
Then Bakura realized what she was going to do, and shouted  
  
" Kajihanna! You can't kill people like this now!"  
  
Her head snapped up, and she barely avoided a swipe from the guy's knife.  
  
She jumped up and perched on an escape ladder.  
  
"I see" she said, "I'll just knock him out shall I?" Bakura just nodded.  
  
Kajihanna turned her sword, so that it was a reverse bade sword, and dove off the ladder straight for the man.  
  
He didn't have time to move, she whacked him hard in the head, and flipped at the last moment so she wouldn't split her head on the pavement.  
  
"Well" she said dusting herself off, and cleaning and sheathing the sword. "That's taken care of, now, lets see to Seto."  
  
She crouched over Kaiba, and gently felt his neck for a pulse.  
  
"Well, he's alive, but he needs some treatment, that he does." She said sadly.  
  
"Bakura can you help me carry him to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Allright, well I hope it is better now!  
  
Review.  
  
Byeeeeeez  
  
~*PZANNA*~ 


	4. Call in the Kin!

Ch.4  
  
As they lugged an unconscious Kaiba through the streets to the nearest hospital Bakura wondered what would have happened if he had not come.  
  
Kajihanna might be in a lot of trouble for killing a man; Kaiba might have bled to death on the streets.  
  
Instead they were dragging him towards help, and Kajihanna was still safe.  
  
But she would have done it. She would have killed him.  
  
Kajihanna noticed Bakura's frowning face, wrinkled in thought.  
  
She reached out a hand and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Is anything wrong Bakura?"  
  
"No I'm just thinking."  
  
"Ok"  
  
And they trudged silently to the hospital.  
  
Well, when they arrived all the nurses came running and as quick as a wink Kaiba was in a stretcher on his way to the emergency room.  
  
Kajihanna collapsed onto a chair in the waiting room and put her head in her hands. Bakura quickly sat next to her.  
  
"Are you ok Kajihanna?"  
  
"He tried to protect me, He wouldn't let me fight, even though he knew I could do it, even though he was hurt so bad he could have died! He wouldn't let me fight! I could have stopped it. It didn't have to be like this!"  
  
By then she had begun to cry and was shaking back and forth. Bakura put his arms around her and held her close  
  
"He'll be ok, don't worry, he's a tough guy."  
  
Kajihanna just cried even more, and hugged Bakura tightly.  
  
Bakura felt some thing wet on his hand, He looked at it and it was blood.  
  
"Kajihanna! You're bleeding!"  
  
"It's not that bad." She said. "He jumped up behind us, and Kaiba thought he had just knocked me down, but that guy cut me with his knife."  
  
"You need to see a doctor."  
  
"Can't"  
  
"What!"  
  
"They won't have any record of me, they'll ask questions."  
  
"Well, at least let me help you?"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"What you think I'm going to let you bleed to death!"  
  
Kajihanna didn't say anything.  
  
So they went outside to a garden behind the hospital.  
  
Suddenly something dawned on Bakura.  
  
Then he realized he was blushing.  
  
"Um"  
  
"I've got plenty of bandages in my pack right here" she said handing him a small green bag.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Heh, remember, you're not going to let me bleed to death."  
  
"Right"  
  
She untucked her shirt, and lifted it up in back so Bakura could see the wound.  
  
It really wasn't that bad really.  
  
He could patch it up good and quick he was sure of that.  
  
He took a wet cloth and cleaned it out, then he dabbed some of the ointment onto it. Kajihanna let out a little moan of pain when the ointment was put on.  
  
"You ok?" Bakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, It's just that it stings."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He quickly grabbed some bandages and gingerly lifted the front of her shirt a little and wrapped the bandages around her tightly. He tied it off then, and pulled her shirt over it.  
  
"There" he said sounding very relieved.  
  
Kajihanna turned around and gave him a very tight hug.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. (Shirt? Chest? Shoulder? Take your pick.)  
  
Bakura put his arm around her shoulders and they went back to the waiting room.  
  
********(This is meaning that it is much later {the next day})********************  
  
It was 8 o clock on a rainy Sunday morning in early September.  
  
Bakura snapped awake after having a nightmare about a girl with fire for hair, chasing him around with a huge sword, screaming, "my back hurts!" and almost slicing him up on several occasions.  
  
He was awake but he kept his eyes closed, and wondered why he was on a hard chair instead of his warm soft bed.  
  
Then the events of yesterday flashed through his mind.  
  
He sat bolt upright and looked around.  
  
He spotted Kajihanna fast asleep still in the chair next to him.  
  
A nurse came over to Bakura, and began asking him questions about Kaiba.  
  
"You're here for Seto Kaiba right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" Can you please sign these papers for him?"  
  
"I'm not related to him. Shouldn't a family member be doing this sort of thing?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Does he have any family members?"  
  
"Um, Mokuba, his little brother."  
  
"I see, well we'll give him a call then. You must be hungry. Feel free to go to the cafeteria, we'll tell you when Seto can see visitors."  
  
"Ok thank you."  
  
The nurse walked away leaving Bakura and a sleeping Kajihanna. Ok! That is the chappie!  
  
I know it is a little late, but, I had a lot of things to do.  
  
Please! If you have even read this stupid story just review and say, I read this story! PLEASE!  
  
I don't think anyone likes it.  
  
I really like it.  
  
Oh well.  
  
THANKYOU HotShot14 for reviewing!  
  
BYEEEEZ  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	5. Poor Mokuba

Hieeeez every one! Well, I'd appreciate it, if anyone who reads this would REVIEW.. But other than that, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else mentioned in the story, like Hershey's candy bars. Those aren't min either. Kajihanna is though, MINE!  
  
Read...  
  
Please?  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Kajihanna woke up about 2 hours later, she looked over and saw Bakura reading a magazine or rather drawing pictures on the corners of the magazine.  
  
"What are those pictures of?" She asked sleepily.  
  
Bakura nearly jumped 10 feet in the air.  
  
"Oh your awake! They're just pictures of duel monsters, would you like to go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure. What are duel monsters?"  
  
Bakura explained as they walked to the cafeteria, giving the briefest explanation possible.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
He finished the explanation as they sat down with their breakfasts of pancakes, and sausage patties. Well, Bakura had sausage at least.  
  
As they were eating they saw Mokuba arrive and was almost instantly surrounded by nurses thrusting papers for him to sign at him, and asking him all sorts of questions. Poor Mokuba was so confused he just covered his ears and shook his head, snatched the papers and ran away to the boys' bathroom to sign them in peace.  
  
"Poor kid" Bakura thought aloud "I should have just signed the papers myself."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kajihanna said soothingly. "If he's anything like his brother he'll be fine."  
  
They ate in silence until Kajihanna's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Why were you there, to meet me when I got here?"  
  
"Kaiba came to my house, woke me up and told me there was something interesting happening at the school, something I should see. I don't know how he knew about it though."  
  
"I see"  
  
Then she went and threw away her paper plate, and milk carton, and went back to the waiting room.  
  
How did Kaiba know about this? And why did he pick me of all people to tell about it. And why is she always so quiet? All these thoughts were plaguing Bakura's mind as he went back to the waiting room, and sat next to Kajihanna. He had found that Kajihanna was reading a magazine, completely ignoring the rest of the world.  
  
Around 12 o clock a nurse came and told them that Kaiba could have visitors now.  
  
Kajihanna stood up immediately, and Bakura realized she was going to go NOW, not later. So he quickly got up and followed her and the nurse to Kaiba's room.  
  
Once inside they saw Kaiba propped up on pillows talking to Mokuba. They were both laughing about something, and appeared to be having a great time.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later." Kajihanna whispered to Bakura.  
  
Both of them were startled when Kaiba yelled out -  
  
"Nonsense! Come on in you guys!"  
  
Kaiba had a sling on his arm, and a bandage over his head, and probably some other bandages elsewhere. Yet there he was looking the happiest Bakura had ever seen him.  
  
Suddenly worry crashed over his face.  
  
"Kajihanan! Were you ok?"  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
"OF COURSE I WAS OK YOU MORON! I might not have been if you hadn't let go of me! What do you think I am? A weak little girl?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"They don't give out my last name freely there's a reason for that! Not many people are good enough for it!"  
  
Bakura touched her shoulder lightly "Calm down Kajihanna! What's done is done. " He said in his gentle accented tone.  
  
"You didn't see her fight did you Kaiba? If you had you would have never asked that question."  
  
"Excuse me!" Mokuba butted in. " But who are you? And why are you yelling at my brother? And why are you all talking about her fighting like she's a samurai or something?"  
  
The three secret keepers all looked at each other wondering what to do.  
  
"I won't lie, not to my brother." Kaiba said.  
  
"Of course not," Kajihanna agreed. " Mokuba needs to know the truth if this is going to work."  
  
"Of course" said Kaiba. A strange expression on his face.  
  
"Ok Mokuba" Bakura began. " This is going to sound a bit weird, but it's true, Kaiba maybe you should tell him about this."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell him after all he'll believe me more easily than either of you, I'm his brother.  
  
Bakura and Kajihanna nodded.  
  
"Ok Mokuba This girl with the red hair is Kajihanna. She is from the past, and has time traveled here. She is from a little after the Meji era began right?"  
  
Kajihanna nods and Kaiba continues explaining.  
  
"Anyway, she time traveled here yesterday, and Bakura and I were there to greet her."  
  
"Why did she time travel here?" Mokuba asked without skipping a beat.  
  
"I-" Kajihanna began but was cut off by Bakura.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second! You don't care that we just told you someone time traveled?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, why did you come here?"  
  
"A wise old man on a mountain told me I needed to tie travel to find peace in my soul. He said if I didn't go then lots of innocent people would die including me, and my brother."  
  
"Oh, have you found the peace you were looking for?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
It was uncanny how well he was taking this, like she had just come to Japan from England instead of from 18whatever, to 2003.  
  
"You're joking right? I have no clue what I am looking for, and I've only been here for 2 days."  
  
"What I'd like to know" Bakura butted in. "Is why Mokuba doesn't seem the least bit surprised by all this?"  
  
"Tutoring" Mokuba, mumbled, eyes on the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked annoyingly.  
  
"We both got magic lessons from Pegasus while our souls were trapped in those cards. That's how I knew about this in the first place. Kaiba roared from his comfy spot on the bed.  
  
"I see" (Bakura.  
  
"Who's Pegasus?" (Kajihanna.  
  
"Seto! You said never to tell!" (an angry Mokuba.  
  
"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it Mokuba? 'Tutoring!' Kajihanna have Bakura tell you about Pegasus, I'm not really feeling up to it right now. In fact, why don't you two leave right now? Please.  
  
Kajihanna glared at Kaiba, but didn't say a word, as she turned and stalked away. Bakura quietly followed.  
  
*******2 hrs. Later***********  
  
"And so that's what happened, at least as far as I know." Bakura finished off the story and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"So that's why Kaiba didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to talk about it either if it happened to me."  
  
"Hm"  
  
They were quiet for a while.  
  
Then.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"hm?"  
  
"You don't have one of those millennium items do you?"  
  
Bakura sighed sadly, and suddenly looked very old.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Allright!  
  
YAY  
  
Suspense.  
  
Well, not quite, but oh well.  
  
R+R  
  
Or else..  
  
The Evil Chocolate Seeking Aliens will abduct you.  
  
Lol, I wish.  
  
K then.  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! If you have anything to say about it at all, even to say that is sucks and I should never write again (which will go in one ear and out the other) then please by all means TELL ME.  
  
Preferred way of telling is through reviews, oh lovely reviews!  
  
I only have 1  
  
It gets better people! Really it does! Just read it!  
  
Byeeeez 


	6. Hey there guess what

Wow, this is a looooooooooooong fanfiction.  
  
Sorry, if you all like little short ones.  
  
Geeeeeeeeeeez, this is going to be like one of those big huge fat books I read all the time, if things keep going the way they are.  
  
Well, I'm resisting the urge to send everything I have onto the fanfiction.net all in one day.  
  
You see, as I am writing this, I have only I think 5 chapters up, and, this is chapter 13 already!  
  
I just can't deal with HAVING to write a new chapter, that is how one smites oneself with writers block.  
  
I am going on a youth group trip to Washington D.C. soon, for a week, and I will not be able to write or put up anything, then I have vacation, then I have more vacation, and I don't know really when I will be home at all in the next month.  
  
So If you actually check this fanfiction often, witch, I very much doubt any one does, I just want you to know, there may not be many chapters up at all any time soon, after this Tuesday, I'm also going to be VERY busy this week, vacation bible school, and well I just don't know when I'll get anything new up.  
  
Thanks to the one person who reviewed for me!  
  
I wish more of you would, but, oh well.  
  
This was going to be the opening to a chapter, but it's turned into an authors note.  
  
If anyone wants more on Captain, or Chocolate Cards, or Hair dye, good luck with that, chocolate cards is so annoying now.  
  
I'll get to it soon though, when I'm not pulling all my hair out.  
  
As for hair dye, well, I don't know where that is going, but next time I am hyper, and happy, and joyously able to write ANYTHING at all, then I will write some more to that.  
  
Just thought I'd let you all know, if you do happen to wonder.  
  
Well, that will be all then.  
  
Today is July 27, 2003 (thank you kind computer!) it's really officially the 28th, Monday, but, don't tell the computer that! (it just happens to be one o clock in the morning)  
  
So I'll see ya later.  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeez  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	7. ooooooooo:

Ch. 6  
  
Kaiba was in the hospital for another 2 weeks.  
  
During theses 2 weeks Kajihanna, and Bakura couldn't really stay at the hospital, so they stayed at Bakura's house.  
  
Mokuba almost did stay at the hospital, and even tried to injure himself so he could be closer to his brother.  
  
He only succeeded in breaking his wrist, and spraining his finger before Seto figured out what was going on.  
  
He told Mokuba to either stay at home, or stay at Bakura's.  
  
Mokuba chose to stay at Bakura's. Now all theses guests might have been a problem if Bakura's father had been home, however this wasn't one of those rare occasions.  
  
So everything was perfect.  
  
Except that things were weird between Bakura and Kajihanna.  
  
Why?  
  
Because of the millennium ring of course.  
  
The first few days Kajihanna spent wandering around town, and then she ran into Yugi.  
  
Yugi introduced her to everyone, and I mean every one.  
  
They even tried to see Pegasus.  
  
They were of course unsuccessful.  
  
But Kajihanna got along real good with Tea, and Mai and Joey, and well everyone basically.  
  
Except Bakura.  
  
Oh she was very polite to him, but she didn't say much to him anymore, and avoided seeing him at all costs, and never looked him in the eyes.  
  
Then one night Yugi invited some people to a sleep over.  
  
Tea, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, Kajihanna, and Mokuba were all on his guest list.  
  
Mai declined, and Bakura almost didn't come either.  
  
However as Kajihanna walked out the door she turned around and saw Bakura sitting on the couch looking very sad, and lonely, and she felt sorry for him.  
  
She turned around, walked over to him, and pulled him up.  
  
"Your coming"  
  
And with that she dragged him out the door.  
  
She might have succeeded in dragging him all the way to Yugi's house, if she had remembered how to get there.  
  
She didn't and Bakura had to drag her the right way.  
  
And so it began.  
  
The sleep over was great.  
  
They had one of those 3-foot tall bags of popcorn, and they played a double game of life, using two boards so that everyone could play at the same time, and then they began watching the movies.  
  
Well some of them were watching the movies.  
  
Kajihanna was watching Bakura, Bakura was watching Kajihanna, Yugi was watching everyone, and Mokuba wasn't watching anything.  
  
He has fallen asleep on the lazy boy less than 10 minutes into The Fast and the Furious. (Why this movie?? Because I fell asleep watching it at a similar event once.)  
  
People slowly began dropping off.  
  
At the end of the first movie Serenity had also fallen asleep.  
  
Next they watched Men in Black. At the end of this particular movie, Yugi, and Tristan and Tea had all gone off to dream land.  
  
The next movie was The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
About half way through they lost Joey.  
  
And then there were 2. Kajihanna, and Bakura.  
  
This dawned on Kajihanna just as Galadriel said:  
  
"You are a ring bearer Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone."  
  
Bakura of course had known it was just he and Kajihanna the moment Joey had fallen asleep.  
  
When Bakura heard Galadriel's little speech, he immediately touched the Millennium ring concealed under his shirt, and hung his head.  
  
*Alone* He thought. *I am always alone*  
  
Kajihanna scooted over to him.  
  
*You aren't alone, I never want him to be alone again*  
  
She reached over and held his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" Bakura whispered.  
  
"You've done nothing wrong, I am sorry, for being afraid of a friend." Kajihanna whispered back.  
  
She put her head on his shoulder and muttered, "you aren't alone, you have me."  
  
Bakura didn't even hear her, but he understood.  
  
He put his arm around her, and they both attempted to watch the movie.  
  
They fell asleep like that.  
  
Grampa came down about half an hour later and stole some popcorn while he watched the rest of the movie.  
  
Then he turned off the TV, and went back to bed.  
  
He stopped when he saw Bakura and Kajihanna, but then he shook his head and just walked away.  
  
* Lucky boy, Bakura, Lucky boy*  
  
Ok.  
  
I'm not the best at this sort of thing.  
  
BUT I LIKE IT!  
  
Why don't you?  
  
Please please review!  
  
I'm home from vacation!  
  
Yay!  
  
Well anyway.  
  
Please review.  
  
I like the story.  
  
And it's getting good!  
  
Toodlesness!  
  
~*PZANNA*~ 


	8. Pancakeness, hyperness, eyeoreness!

Ch.7 Sleepover Aftermath  
  
Well the next morning Kajihanna awoke with Bakura's arms wrapped around her shoulder. This would have been rather embarrassing had anyone else been awake. Thankfully no one was.  
  
She quietly, and gently removed herself from Bakura's arms, and curled up in a sleeping bag remembering what had happened last night.  
  
*He's lonely. I just made it worse by avoiding him. I need to make it up to him.*  
  
And with that train of thought ended, she fell asleep again.  
  
Well people slowly began to awaken.  
  
Tea was very grouchy on this particular morning.  
  
Apparently Tristan had drooled all over Tea's Backpack, which he had been using for a pillow.  
  
However everyone else seemed to be in good spirits (heehee laugh people, laugh!)  
  
Even Tea perked up a bit when she saw the surprise Grampa had left them in the kitchen.  
  
When the drowsy gang of teenagers mad their way to the kitchen they found that Grampa had left all the ingredients for Pancakes on the kitchen table.  
  
He'd also gone to dunkin donuts, and gotten them 2 dozen donuts, and a 'box of Joe'.  
  
Joey got a kick out of that.  
  
So did everyone else, until Joey refused to let any of them have any of that delicious life giving coffee.  
  
They had a vote as to who should be the esteemed Chef of the pancakes, and Bakura beat out Joey by 3 votes.  
  
Apparently a few people still remembered the chocolate and potato chip omelet Joey had created back in duelist kingdom.  
  
Bakura happened to be an excellent cook, living mostly on his own the past few years, and having to cook for himself.  
  
So Bakura cooked, and then Yugi washed the dishes.  
  
The pancakes were very good. And Bakura made the mistake of making specially shaped ones just to cheer up Kajihanna. Smiley face pancakes. Everyone wanted them.  
  
After our dear sweet head pancake chef was finished supplying everyone with specially shaped pancakes, mickey mouse, a heart, planets, music notes, fish, a dragon, he caught Kajihanna about to break one of the most ancient and important pancake eating rules ever.  
  
She was about to eat her pancake plain no syrup, no butter, no blueberries, when Bakura saved her from the horror of eating a plain pancake.  
  
"Here" he said, handing her a jar of syrup. "This makes the pancakes taste really good."  
  
"Ok" Kajihanna said, and she took the jar of syrup, and drowned her poor smiley face pancakes in it.  
  
Then she took a bite.  
  
"Mmmmmmm" She closed her eyes, just enjoying that hot, sticky sweet taste of those oh so yummy things we call pancakes.  
  
Later on, the distinguished master chef was surprised to have a very happy, VERY hyper red head jump up behind him and attempt to squeeze the life out of him.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, not releasing the death grip she had on him.  
  
"You like em that much?" Bakura asked, surprised and choking down his current mouthful of pancake.  
  
"Oh Yes!" she cried as she zoomed out of the house, a streak of red.  
  
*Oh, boy* Thought Bakura * I believe Kajihanna is sugar high. What shall I do? *  
  
(Right now Bakura is really reminding me of eyeore.  
  
Then Bakura heard a crash!  
  
*Oh dear *  
  
(eyeoreness!) ok, well that's it for this chappie. More later. Wrote this at 12 at night hihi!  
  
I hope you all like it!  
  
Please tell me if you do!  
  
It's called REVIEW!  
  
Lol! Rhymingness!  
  
~*Byeeez*~  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	9. Stay away from the PANDAS!

Ch. 8  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Yugioh, I hope that, if you are reading this that you have watched both shows, religiously. Lol! And I don't own anything else I may mention in here either! I hope you all like this chappie! I hope you all like the story! If ya do! You can always review! And I mean it! Lol! REVIEW NOW! Lol! You don't have to review! It's ok! I understand! ::sniffles:: well.. read on!  
  
Yes indeedy, Kajihanna was hyper.  
  
So the gang decided to take their hyper friend out to a fun place.  
  
They went to a carnival.  
  
With roller coasters, and other rides.  
  
Well, needless to say, Kajihanna had never been on a roller coaster.  
  
But in her hyper mood, she jumped right on and said, "Lets roll!"  
  
So she and Bakura had one seat, Joey and Tristan the next.  
  
Yugi and Tea took the next seat.  
  
And Mokuba and Serenity took the last seat.  
  
They took up the whole roller coaster.  
  
Well, as they made their way up the first um, hill, slope, dive whatever you wanna call it, Kajihanna began to feel as though, maybe, just maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Bakura was also having second thoughts, and wasn't at all sure about going on this roller coaster. Hadn't he just eaten some cotton candy?  
  
"Do people die on roller coasters?"  
  
Kajihanna was beginning to feel guilty. What if she died on her mission? She was supposed to be finding inner peace, not finding her end.  
  
"Well, I'm sure someone has died on a roller coaster, but it's not likeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Bakura shouted as he shot straight down the first hill.  
  
When they were going up another hill, Joey shouted up to them "Hey you guys! Lift up your arms when we go down this one ok?"  
  
"Yeah right" Kajihanna mumbled.  
  
However, she was still hyper, and this whole roller coaster thing wasn't that bad.  
  
So as the went down the hill, she lifted her arms up.  
  
About 30 seconds later she was off the roller coaster, and Joey was running for dear life.  
  
"You! I'm going to KILL you!"  
  
"It's just a roller coaster!"  
  
"You!"  
  
However Bakura caught her before she really hurt Joey, and said "Oh look! There's another Cotton candy stand over there! Why don't we go get some!"  
  
Bakura had been rather fearful of letting Kajihanna have a taste of his cotton candy, and he was right to do so. She loved it. It probably wasn't smart of him to get her a whole bouquet of cotton candy, but, she gave the others quite liberal amounts and so she wasn't completely transformed into something that resembled the honeycomb monster.  
  
Next they went on a ride that spun you around 3 different ways.  
  
After that one, Bakura was certain he was going to barf up cotton candy, however, after a few minutes of just sitting on the grass, he felt that, that wasn't such a certain thing.  
  
Joey wasn't so lucky, however, he'd had cotton candy, a hot dog, french- fries, fried dough, and ice cream. Along with the pancakes and donuts of breakfast. So he had quite a bit to get rid of.  
  
Well, when Joey was done saying sayonara to his little friends that used to dwell in his stomach, everyone else had recovered too.  
  
They decided to try something less risky.  
  
How could anyone get sick on a Farris wheel? So, Bakura, Kajihanna, Joey, and Mokuba all jumped in one carton? And Tea, Serenity, Tristan and Yugi all grabbed the next one.  
  
And Mokuba, who had never been on a Farris wheel, quickly discovered he was terribly afraid of heights.  
  
"Mokuba, if you don't look out of the sides you won't be afraid. Close your eyes." Bakura instructed.  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes. But that was even worse.  
  
He almost started to cry.  
  
When Kajihanna took over.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Pretend you are on a cloud."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're on a cloud, and your soaring through the country."  
  
"ok."  
  
"Oh look, your passing over a carnival!"  
  
"hmm, I see the carnival!"  
  
"Oh look at Yugi he's on a Farris wheel! And so is Tea! And so is Serenity, and Tristan!"  
  
"Where is Bakura? Where is Joey?"  
  
"They're on the cloud with you of course, look right here," she said as she poked Joey and Bakura.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well, our cloud is slowing down! It looks like we are going to land!"  
  
"Hmm, look there is a guy, he's going to help us off our cloud!"  
  
"Yup, sayonara cloud!"  
  
"haha, that wasn't so bad!"  
  
Well, that went well.  
  
When they were all safely off their 'clouds' they decided to go some where else, because every one was afraid of the rides.  
  
So they took Kajihanna to the zoo.  
  
Now Kajihanna loves animals, a little too much.  
  
When she was a little kid her father would take her to friends houses, and if they had animals, she would just jump into their pens, and start playing with them.  
  
No one ever said a thing.  
  
So when they took her to see the animals, she saw the poor little Panda bears, and she jumped right in to see them.  
  
She was in the process of christening one of them when the security guards found her.  
  
The rest of the gang, had been anxiously looking for her, they had lost her as they were all looking at the monkeys.  
  
Bakura began to wonder why all these people were all crowded around the panda home.  
  
He asked a boy who was running by him "why is everyone going to see the pandas?"  
  
"The security guards found a girl in there!"  
  
*Uh-oh *  
  
"Guys, I think Kajihanna is in trouble."  
  
"Really? What gives you that idea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, I believe she is in the Panda exhibit, or was, before the security came."  
  
"I see, why would she be in there?"  
  
Then Bakura realized his mistake, Yugi wouldn't understand. "I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it, well, I have to go, natures call."  
  
"Ok, see ya Bakura."  
  
Bakura quickly went off, to the panda exhibit.  
  
And there he saw Kajihanna, being led out of the panda exhibit, with 4 security guards.  
  
He quickly jumped into the exhibit, and ran across it after them.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Bakura said, "just following my sister, mom said not to let her out of my sight. I've already made that mistake once today."  
  
"Well, you better come with us too then."  
  
And they led them to the zookeeper guy's house.  
  
Uh-oh! What will happen to Kajihanna, and Bakura? I don't know! Any ideas? LOL. Oh well, I guess you'll find out soon.  
  
Again! PLEASE REVIEW! And you could also be so nice as to READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW THOSE TOO! Lol!  
  
Byeeez!  
  
~*PZANNA *~ 


	10. WELLL THEN

WELL.  
  
A tragedy has occurred.. But obviously not many of you will consider this a tragedy.. No one likes this story any way. Why bother writing it after this? My brother.. He He changed our computer. We got aol 9.0 And he deleted almost all the files. He deleted everything. EVERYTHING  
  
Which means. He deleted all 14 chapters of Kajihanna.  
  
I have nothing now. If any one liked this story please tell me if I should continue. If you didn't like this story please tell me if I should continue. I feel horrible. I should have written it in a note book. It was all just coming together. And now it's gone. AND I DID CHECK THE RECYCLE BIN! THERE WAS NOTHING THERE. I've had a horrible day. My best friend told the person who I like that I like them You don't understand why this is such a big thing for me. But I really love this guy. He is like a brother to me. I love him. And It's not the a he's so hot kinda thing. I'd do anything for him. As long as it was going to help him in some good way. She told him. And my life has been upside down ever since. Thinking about stuff that I should have done. Things that happened in the past. I know I have to move on. But I just can't. All I want to do is cry.  
  
I know this really has nothing to do with my fanfictions. I thank all the wonderful people who reviewed for my stories. I think I might quit this. Someone said that Kajihanna seemed like she should be about 10 years younger! That's good! I wanna hear what you think! Because Kajihanna the person is based on me. And I sometimes act like a little kid too. Little kids love me. I'm a couch. And I'm didimummyducky! And mama duck. And turkey And pzanna. Pzanna came from a little girl I went to school with in a little school with 14 people. I n grades 1-8(there were 14 people total) And she was in first grade and she called me pzanna. And I went to school with her for 1 and a half years. And then she moved to upstate new york. And as I live in Massachusetts I hardly ever see her. Even though she was like my sister. Infact I've only seen her 2 times since then. I'm not feeling very happy today. I haven't watched yugioh. But I went to TOYS R US! AND They have yugioh Halloween costumes! Lol! With Yugioh masks! Heehee! And also! I saw Kaiba on the front of a yugioh tape cover thingy. And I was reminded of why I think he is so cute! He is! Lol! Well! You all should listen to relient k! I will try to continue ALL my fanfics as best as I can. Although. That may be kinda hard. I think I can do it! I'll be as accurate as I can be! After all I wrote some of this a long time ago. Anyway! You all should listen to the news boys! Pray for me! I'm not having a good time of life! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*PZANNA*~ 


	11. WALDO eats pigs feet!

Ch. 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I don't own rurouni Kenshin. I do not own panda bears. Lol! I'd rather own rurouni kenshin than panda bears any day! Well obviously I don't own Yugioh or kenshin. why would I be writing this on fanfiction.net? Why not just make it part of the anime? Geez loueeeez! These disclaimers are such a waste of time! Lol joking! You all know you love to write them! And read them! Sorry little people with no real creativity so they have to mooch of other peoples ideas!  
  
Well! The crisis is over! I figured out all the chappies as best I could! AND THEN! My dearest brother told me he had all the stuff from the computer saved on a disc. Lol! I'm so hopelessly stupid! So here you are! THE ORIGINAL CHAPPIE!  
  
Hope you all like it! REVIEW!(only if you want to)  
  
"Why were you found in our Panda Bear exhibit?"  
  
"The Pandas just looked so lonely, I just wanted to give them some company!"  
  
"I see, well, you trespassed, there is a fence there for a reason, and do you know why?"  
  
"Of course! So the animals can't run away."  
  
"Well, you are correct, but it's also to keep people out."  
  
"I see, you didn't want me in there?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"So that's why those guys came to get me out, I should apologize for kicking that one guy in the-"  
  
"Yes you should, however, you also need to be punished for this, I think it is considered a crime, and I should call the police, however-"  
  
"Sir!" Cried an exasperated looking zoo worker, "before you punish the girl, you should know, that Shy had come out of the cave!"  
  
"She got shy to come out?"  
  
"She certainly did!"  
  
"Well, it appears you are quite an extraordinary girl, you managed to get our shyest panda out of his cave, he hasn't come out in months!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to call the police on you anyway, however, I am going to punish you, and you will accept this punishment, or I will call the police. I am sorry but I am going to have to punish your brother too."  
  
"That's ok." Bakura said.  
  
"Your name girl?"  
  
"I am Kajihanna."  
  
"I see, and you boy?"  
  
"I'm Bakura"  
  
"Well, would you two like jobs together?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
That was Kajihanna of course. Bakura had no intention of working here ever, or anywhere else for a long time.  
  
"Well, Because of your some what extraordinary gift with out panda bears, I've decided that you Kajihanna should work there, as an assistant, and maybe you can get Shy to come out of hiding a bit more. You, Bakura, would you like to help us with the seals and dolphins?"  
  
That was the right thing to say, Bakura loved sea animals.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Both of them were actually very enthusiastic about their new jobs.  
  
"You are to come here at 1:00 p.m. Monday-Friday, and if you want you can come on Saturday. You will not be paid, until, next month. This month is for your punishment. After that you will be paid for working here."  
  
"All right, sounds good to me!" (-----Kajihanna  
  
"Yeah, I'll come, but, what about school?" (-----Bakura.  
  
"Oh, yes that will be a problem won't it, well come after school, say 3 o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah, that's good"(-----Bakura  
  
"All right, see you starting next week."  
  
"Not this week?" Kajihanna whined sounding very disappointed.  
  
"No, sorry, not this week. You should enjoy your vacation while you can."  
  
"Ok! See you next week!"  
  
They shook hands and Kajihanna, and Bakura left to go find the other guys.  
  
A member of the staff came running after them.  
  
"Mr. Koichi asks that you please leave the zoo immediately through this exit" He said pointing.  
  
"Oh, but we have to tell our friends where we are!"  
  
"Well, I'll go with you, but you need to leave as soon as you find them."  
  
So after looking through almost the whole zoo (they weren't stupid, every time they caught a glimpse of Yugi they turned in the other direction) they were escorted out by 'Waldo' the staff member who looked very relieved to see them go.  
  
Well I hope you all liked it! I am going to keep writing! Do you know that when I spell checked this! One of the suggestions for chappies was cr@ppies! Lol! I love all you wonderful reviewers! Bless you my dearies! Here! Have some chocolate covered peanut shaped peanut butter chunks! Byeeeeeeeez  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	12. BAKURA MUST LIVE oh he will don't worry

Chapter 10.  
  
Heyos every one!  
  
I'm sure your all wondering where this story is going. Well, I am too. The tunnel just seems to get longer and longer, instead of shorter and shorter. Oh well, things will be happening of course. I'm just not sure what things will be happening. Oh, well, I suppose we'll find out in this chappie won't we!  
  
Well, every one decided they'd had enough of going out that day, in fact most people were strangely anxious to get home.  
  
So that was why around 4:00 a very tired Bakura, a sleeping Mokuba, and a still quite hyper Kajihanna all headed back to Bakura head quarters.  
  
Soon though, Bakura realized the other effect too much sugar has on people.  
  
About 20 minutes after they got home, and after Kajihanna had ran around the house, putting up paper snow flakes, even though it was only the middle of September, Bakura was surveying two very quiet sleepers.  
  
Mokuba still hadn't woke up, and Kajihanna had dropped off, after sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob Square Pants for about 3 minutes, and cheering sleepily every time Patrick appeared on the screen.  
  
* Well, everything is quiet, that hasn't happened in oh, about 2 weeks! *  
  
Bakura walked up to his room still dwelling on this thought, and he went to sit on the roof of the house.  
  
* Why? Why can't I be normal? Kajihanna doesn't have anything haunting the back of her mind; Mokuba is such a carefree little bugger. Kaiba has his company, but he's dealing with actual people! Yugi does have Yami, but Yami is actually nice to Yugi. Why do I get dumped with the mean spirit? *  
  
/because, you are the owner of the millennium ring, no one else has the capacity for such a possession, and stop whining, or I'll do something nasty to your little friend Kajihanna./  
  
"NO! Please leave her alone!"  
  
/ What's this? You know I can see your thoughts, wow, Ryou! You actually like someone! That's a first for you. What will you do, to stop me from doing something to her!/  
  
* I'll kill you *  
  
/You can't kill me! Unless, you wouldn't do that, your too cowardly for such an act./  
  
*Just watch me! * Bakura thought as he jumped off the roof.  
  
However, his Yami had other ideas, and presently took over.  
  
He latched onto the gutters, and hung there for a while, thinking of this new threat.  
  
"Stupid Hikari! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why does he have to grow up, and figure out a way to get rid of me! Stupid, Stupid Hikari!"  
  
Then he hoisted himself up over the gutters back onto the roof.  
  
Well, he wasn't very pleased with Ryou at this point, so he went to the bathroom, got the sleeping pills, and put himself to sleep, on Ryou's bed, just before he fell unconscious, he slipped out of control and let Ryou have all the night mares.  
  
Which he did.  
  
He was running down a city street, looking for something.  
  
He saw ahead of him what he was looking for.  
  
A crumpled looking puddle of green, and red.  
  
He crouched over it, and held it in his arms.  
  
"No! Kajihanna! Why! Why!"  
  
Then he saw a car come speeding down the road.  
  
He jumped out in front of the car and.  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
He woke with a start as the pillow made impact with his head.  
  
"Wow, do you sleep like a rock! Your worse than Hiko when he's passed out."  
  
"Woo-hwa, who's eeeeeeko?" Bakura asked now completely confused, and still kinda fuzzy feeling. (Ya know, that half awake thing when you really don't care what the other people say, your just talking to stay awake)  
  
"He was, a .. Friend.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, go get some carrots please?"  
  
"BAKURA! WAKE UP!!"  
  
"I'm coming soon Santa, I'll be there to lint brush the rugs, they'll be clean by June don't worry"  
  
Kajihanna strode off toward the bathroom.  
  
She returned about a minute later with a large bucket of cold water.  
  
"I didn't want to resort to this Bakura, but it appears I'll have to use Method number 3."  
  
"Ryou is my name!"  
  
With that Kajihanna dumped the bucket over his head.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Suddenly Kajihanna was running out of the room, she locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Why did you DO that?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"You could have waited a bit for me to rub the dust outta my eyes!"  
  
"You needed to wake up soon, Kaiba is coming home from the hospital today remember? Well, he is going to be here, in, oh say, 15 minutes? I thought you might like to be awake when he makes his entrance."  
  
"Oh, well, you can come out now, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Ha, like you could."  
  
She opened the door, and was immediately splashed.  
  
Apparently there had been some water left in that bucket and he'd wanted some revenge.  
  
And that is why when Kaiba arrived he was almost run over on his crutches by a white haired blur, screeching in an accent "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"  
  
And then just when he thought he got his balance, he was nearly flattened by a green and Red blur, screeching "I'm still gonna get you for that! You mean old MOP!"  
  
And then the most wonderful reassuring vision appeared in front of him.  
  
A droopy eyed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Mokuba appeared in front of Kaiba and said  
  
"What's going on big brother? Why are Kajihanna, and Bakura trying to kill each other? It was just a bit of water."  
  
"Hi Mokuba, I'm out of the hospital, when did you wake up today?"  
  
"OH HI BIG BROTHER! GEEZ I FORGOT TO VISIT YOU TODAY! SORRY!"  
  
"It's ok, Mokuba, I'm sure you had fun today."  
  
"Oh yeah! We went to a carnival, and I went on a roller coaster! Seto they are the best! When you're better we have to go on another one!"  
  
"Of course Mokuba, we'll go on a roller coaster another time, um, where are Bakura and Kajihanna? I think it's time we explained a few things to them."  
  
Mokuba suddenly looked very serious.  
  
"I think so too, especially Bakura, cuz Kajihanna probably already knows, well, Kajihanna was trying to wake up Bakura, and he wouldn't wake up so she um, poured a bucket of water over him, and he got kind of mad, so she hid in the bathroom, and when she came out, he threw a bucket of water at her, and they've been chasing each other for the past, oh, 10 minutes."  
  
"I see do they often do things like this?"  
  
"Oh no, for a while there Kajihanna would have nothing to do with Bakura, just today they've really become good friends."  
  
"I see. Well, we'll have to call in the children won't we?"  
  
"Yeah, hahaha. They aren't children Seto, they're both really nice."  
  
"Yeah. Well nice or not, they need to start acting their age and not their shoe size. YOU TWO COME IN RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Seto and Mokuba went and sat on the couch, and waited.  
  
About 10 minutes later, a very wet Bakura, and a very wet Kajihanna came dripping in and plopped them selves down on the couch in front of the two brothers.  
  
"Well what did you want?" Kajihanna asked.  
  
"I have something to tell Bakura, I'm sure you already know about it, however, he needs to know, and you should be here for this."  
  
Kajihanna suddenly looked very white.  
  
"I was afraid that's why you were here."  
  
Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suspense! Heehee. Lol. Well, you'll find out next chapter!  
  
Well then! Review! Byeeeeez  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	13. SPLASH awaken Chapter 11

Chapter 10.  
  
Heyos every one!  
  
I'm sure your all wondering where this story is going. Well, I am too. The tunnel just seems to get longer and longer, instead of shorter and shorter. Oh well, things will be happening of course. I'm just not sure what things will be happening. Oh, well, I suppose we'll find out in this chappie won't we!  
  
Well, every one decided they'd had enough of going out that day, in fact most people were strangely anxious to get home.  
  
So that was why around 4:00 a very tired Bakura, a sleeping Mokuba, and a still quite hyper Kajihanna all headed back to Bakura head quarters.  
  
Soon though, Bakura realized the other effect too much sugar has on people.  
  
About 20 minutes after they got home, and after Kajihanna had ran around the house, putting up paper snow flakes, even though it was only the middle of September, Bakura was surveying two very quiet sleepers.  
  
Mokuba still hadn't woke up, and Kajihanna had dropped off, after sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob Square Pants for about 3 minutes, and cheering sleepily every time Patrick appeared on the screen.  
  
* Well, everything is quiet, that hasn't happened in oh, about 2 weeks! *  
  
Bakura walked up to his room still dwelling on this thought, and he went to sit on the roof of the house.  
  
* Why? Why can't I be normal? Kajihanna doesn't have anything haunting the back of her mind, Mokuba is such a care free little bugger. Kaiba has his company, but he's dealing with actual people! Yugi does have Yami, but Yami is actually nice to Yugi. Why do I get dumped with the mean spirit? *  
  
/because, you are the owner of the millennium ring, no one else has the capacity for such a possession, and stop whining, or I'll do something nasty to your little friend Kajihanna. /  
  
"NO! Please leave her alone!"  
  
/ What's this? You know I can see your thoughts, wow, Ryou! You actually like someone! That's a first for you. What will you do, to stop me from doing something to her! /  
  
* I'll kill you *  
  
/You can't kill me! Unless, you wouldn't do that, you're too cowardly for such an act. /  
  
*Just watch me! * Bakura thought as he jumped off the roof.  
  
However, his Yami had other ideas, and presently took over.  
  
He latched onto the gutters, and hung there for a while, thinking of this new threat.  
  
"Stupid Hikari! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why does he have to grow up, and figure out a way to get rid of me! Stupid, Stupid Hikari!"  
  
Then he hoisted himself up over the gutters back onto the roof.  
  
Well, he wasn't very pleased with Ryou at this point, so he went to the bathroom, got the sleeping pills, and put himself to sleep, on Ryou's bed, just before he fell unconscious, he slipped out of control and let Ryou have all the night mares.  
  
Which he did.  
  
He was running down a city street, looking for something.  
  
He saw ahead of him what he was looking for.  
  
A crumpled looking puddle of green, and red.  
  
He crouched over it, and held it in his arms.  
  
"No! Kajihanna! Why! Why!"  
  
Then he saw a car come speeding down the road.  
  
He jumped out in front of the car and.  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
He woke with a start as the pillow made impact with his head.  
  
"Wow, do you sleep like a rock! Your worse than Hiko when he's passed out."  
  
"woo-hwa, who's eeeeeeko?" Bakura asked now completely confused, and still kinda fuzzy feeling. (ya know, that half awake thing when you really don't care what the other people say, your just talking to stay awake)  
  
"He was, a .. Friend.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, go get some carrots please?"  
  
"BAKURA! WAKE UP!!"  
  
"I'm coming soon Santa, I'll be there to lint brush the rugs, they'll be clean by June don't worry"  
  
Kajihanna strode off toward the bathroom.  
  
She returned about a minute later with a large bucket of cold water.  
  
"I didn't want to resort to this Bakura, but it appears I'll have to use Method number 3."  
  
"Ryou is my name!"  
  
With that Kajihanna dumped the bucket over his head.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Suddenly Kajihanna was running out of the room, she locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"Why did you DO that?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"You could have waited a bit for me to rub the dust outta my eyes!"  
  
"You needed to wake up soon, Kaiba is coming home from the hospital today remember? Well, he is going to be here, in, oh say, 15 minutes? I thought you might like to be awake when he makes his entrance."  
  
"Oh, well, you can come out now, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Ha, like you could."  
  
She opened the door, and was immediately splashed.  
  
Apparently there had been some water left in that bucket and he'd wanted some revenge.  
  
And that is why when Kaiba arrived he was almost run over on his crutches by a white haired blur, screeching in an accent "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"  
  
And then just when he thought he got his balance, he was nearly flattened by a green and Red blur, screeching "I'm still gonna get you for that! You mean old MOP!"  
  
And then the most wonderful reassuring vision appeared in front of him.  
  
A droopy eyed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Mokuba appeared in front of Kaiba and said  
  
"What's going on big brother? Why are Kajihanna, and Bakura trying to kill each other? It was just a bit of water."  
  
"Hi Mokuba, I'm out of the hospital, when did you wake up today?"  
  
"OH HI BIG BROTHER! GEEZ I FORGOT TO VISIT YOU TODAY! SORRY!"  
  
"It's ok, Mokuba, I'm sure you had fun today."  
  
"Oh yeah! We went to a carnival, and I went on a roller coaster! Seto they are the best! When your better we have to go on another one!"  
  
"Of course Mokuba, we'll go on a roller coaster another time, um, where are Bakura and Kajihanna? I think it's time we explained a few things to them."  
  
Mokuba suddenly looked very serious.  
  
"I think so too, especially Bakura, cuz Kajihanna probably already knows, well, Kajihanna was trying to wake up Bakura, and he wouldn't wake up so she um, poured a bucket of water over him, and he got kinda mad, so she hid in the bathroom, and when she came out, he threw a bucket of water at her, and they've been chasing each other for the past, oh, 10 minutes."  
  
"I see, do they often do things like this?"  
  
"Oh no, for a while there Kajihanna would have nothing to do with Bakura, just today they've really become good friends."  
  
"I see. Well, we'll have to call in the children won't we?"  
  
"Yeah, hahaha. They aren't children Seto, they're both really nice."  
  
"Yeah. Well nice or not, they need to start acting their age and not their shoe size. YOU TWO COME IN RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Seto and Mokuba went and sat on the couch, and waited.  
  
About 10 minutes later, a very wet Bakura, and a very wet Kajihanna came dripping in and plopped them selves down on the couch in front of the two brothers.  
  
"Well what did you want?" Kajihanna asked.  
  
"I have something to tell Bakura, I'm sure you already know about it, however, he needs to know, and you should be here for this."  
  
Kajihanna suddenly looked very white.  
  
"I was afraid that's why you were here."  
  
Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suspense! Heehee. Lol. Well, you'll find out next chapter! RVIEWS!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	14. ho hum! what a long note Ch12

Ch. 12.  
  
I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, OR RURUONI KENSHIN. THANK YOU THAT WILL BE ALL!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He can't kill himself! I won't let him!"  
  
"Very well, you know his secret now."  
  
"But, he doesn't know mine."  
  
"Exactly, also, Kajihanna, you like him don't you? You need to be aware that, well, Yami Bakura can take over, at ANY time. ANY TIME you realize this right?"  
  
"Yes, I do, K-kaiba."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Well, do you know what it will feel like when I have to go? Will there be any way to, tell, that my time is up?"  
  
"Well, depending on how you got here, by the way, it's time we figured that out too."  
  
"Well, before I left, Hiko, the man who said I had to go, He gave me a bottle, of, um, I thought it was sake, I was wondering WHY he did, but. Any way, He said I had better drink it, all, quickly."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Well, Hiko, took care of me since I was 2, and he taught us, me and my brother Kenshin, all sorts of fighting stuff, and we would watch him all the time when he was drinking Sake, Sake was one of his favorite things. And we always wanted to drink too.. For some strange reason. So he gave me a bottle of stuff to drink, and I assumed it was Sake. So I drank it all.  
  
Then everything got all misty, and I got up, and started walking through it, trying to get out of the fog, it was weird, green colored, and I kept on walking, for a long, long, long time. Then I just stopped, I didn't want to walk anymore, I guess, I gave up I thought I might die in all that fog.  
  
And then, this shimmering doorway appeared in front of me.  
  
I thought, well this is odd to beat all odds, and I stepped through the doorway, cuz that's what doors are for right? And here I am now."  
  
"I see, the old drinking method." (---Mokuba.  
  
"Well, Kajihanna, depending on how much of that liquid you managed to drink, you could be gone tomorrow, or you could be here for years, I don't know, but that drink put magic in you, and eventually, when all the magic is gone, you will disappear, but, you'll start fading, so we'll have plenty of warning, that fog will appear again, and you need to keep walking, just like you did before, walk until you get tired, and then stop, wait for the door, and walk through it, you NEED to get back to your time, or you will most likely die."  
  
"I see, could you guess how long I have?"  
  
"Well, how much did you drink?"  
  
"The whole thing, about this much." She said, indicating a size of a gallon milk bottle with her hands.  
  
"Wow, I never heard of someone drinking that much before."  
  
"Well, Kajihanna, you'll have enough time to do whatever it is you have to do, a couple of years at least, if it was the other way, the incantation, the person could bring you back whenever they wanted, but this." Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"Kajihanna? Is this true?"  
  
"BAKURA!" Kajihanna shrieked!  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"The whole time, Yami Bakura decided to give me a break."  
  
"so, now you know. Thank you for looking after Mokuba for me, and for bringing me to the hospital, and all that."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Well we should go now, you two will have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Oh yes, that we do, but why don't you stay with us tonight? Like a sleep over?"  
  
Kajihanna was trying to be such a nice person wasn't she?  
  
"Thank you Kajihanna, but I don't think so."  
  
"Oh please Seto? Please?"(-----------Mokuba  
  
"Don't you want to go home Mokuba?"  
  
"Home is boring! It's interesting here. But we can go home."  
  
Kaiba saw how sad his little brother was about this, "All right Mokuba, we'll stay here tonight."  
  
"So," Kaiba said making himself comfortable on the couch, "what's for supper?"  
  
"Oh! Can I cook supper Bakura? Please? Please?"  
  
"All right Kajihanna, just, be careful, don't forget-"  
  
"To turn off the oven, don't put anything besides a pan on a hot burner, and don't leave the refrigerator open, or wash the vegetables first, or was it going to be, make sure there are no egg shells in anything."  
  
Kajihanna laughed as she ran off to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry Bakura! I know how the kitchen works now!"  
  
"Should, I mean, Can I go help her? Please??"  
  
Mokuba asked.  
  
"I think you better."  
  
Bakura replied absently.  
  
So Mokuba ran off to the kitchen too.  
  
This left Kaiba, and Bakura, sitting in the living room, with nothing to do.  
  
That's all blokes!  
  
Ha, love that kangaroo!  
  
Never seen the movie, but, love that kangaroo!  
  
Wow, this is the longest story I have ever written.  
  
Well, actually, longest I have ever managed to type on the computer.  
  
I hope you all like it!  
  
REVIEW....(why do I still ask this? You all know by now, that you should review, or you might not get any more story!)  
  
AS if! Like I would stop writing this just because none of you like it! Ha! I like it WAY too much to do that.  
  
Scary, when I don't like something, everyone else likes it, but when I actually like something, no one likes it.  
  
Oh why me!  
  
Oh woe is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee booooohooooohoooo!  
  
o.0  
  
lol! Well! I'm ok, don't worry, I would just appreciate it if, well, I got more reviews, cuz I does seem as though, oh I don't know, maybe that no one LIKES my fanfiction?  
  
I write this for you. This was the same problem with Captain*, oh well, Captain, will be fixed, this will not, I actually LIKE this fanfiction, if someone else wrote it, I'd kill them for not updating every day.  
  
LOL, none of you are going to do that though are you!  
  
Well, I suppose that is a plus, to having no one like my story. Hmm, nah, I'd rather you all wanting to kill me because I didn't update fast enough.  
  
*Actually Captain will never be fixed, but none of you know what I was talking about anyway. I wrote a story bout Captain Sagara from Ruruoni Kenshin. And it died. So it's not on fanfiction anymore. and I kinda lost it on the computer. so that's one story that I definitely give up on! What a nice long note this was! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy thanksgiving!  
  
Lol, I talk too much.  
  
Well, goodbye!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	15. MY NEICE!

Ch. 13  
  
Lyea-"my auntie doesn't have the right to own yugioh, or Kenshin, but she does have the right to spoil me rotten, right auntie!"  
  
::Pzanna looks down at little baby neice::  
  
Pzanna-"Yup, spoil you rotten.. to bad you're too young for chocolate."  
  
LOL!  
  
Well, they had a blast that night. It was raining out side, raining cats and dogs. And they went out side and danced around, and went puddle jumping. They went back in the house completely soaked, and everyone dried off, and changed into dry clothes, Kaiba used some of Bakura's clothes, but Mokuba and Kajihanna already had theirs there.  
  
Kaiba looked quite different wearing Khaki pants, and a blue button down shirt! (ya know the kind with the buttons that go all the way down the front, with the colors, they're usually plaid, but lately there have been more interesting ones, like, with dragons on them and such, I want one of them!!) Kaiba's was just plain blue, not bright, not dark, just blue!)  
  
Kajihanna of course had her own clothes there, and Mokuba did too.  
  
And so then they were all dried off, they went to the living room, and plopped down on the couch, and played a good long game of Bull! (A.k.a. B.S., it's a card game, where you have to put down cards, in order, like one person puts down 1's, the next 2's the next 3's, and if you don't have them, you just put SOMETHING down, and lie about it, if you get caught lying then you have to pick up all the cards everyone else put down.)  
  
Kajihanna was a terrible liar, and she lost repeatedly. Every time she lied, one of the boys would look at her, and she'd burst out laughing. Eventually she tricked them all though, she would laugh when she wasn't lying, and they believed her. Of course, this only worked a few times, but hey! At least she was getting better.  
  
Kaiba was an excellent player, because you can never really tell what he is thinking anyway. Mokuba would always get quiet and look at the floor when he lied, he didn't win a single game. And Bakura, well. he didn't ever have to lie once, the whole time they were playing.  
  
Then they all just kind of fell asleep on the couch.  
  
They were talking, but they all kind of started to drift off. Bakura went first.  
  
Kajihanna could tell because she was talking to him, and she said, "we should go to the carnival again." And he said, "Of course, we need more watermelons."  
  
Mokuba went next.  
  
Kaiba was telling a story about their child hood, and he said."Mokuba remembers that doesn't he?" And Mokuba said "But I did water the ice cream tree! Why is it dead?"  
  
And then Kajihanna and Kaiba spent a VERY long time, talking about just about everything. Including Bakura. Eventually though, they both said, we've got to get some sleep so I'll talk to you more tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Kajihanna was allowed to attempt to cook breakfast. She made chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
Yup, it was a good day.  
  
Kaiba decided to take another day off, and go back to work tomorrow.  
  
So they decided that while Kaiba wasn't busy, they should get Kajihanna set up for high school, because wouldn't people wonder if she didn't go to high school?  
  
So Kajihanna and Kaiba went off to the high school. The high school had, had dealings with Seto Kaiba before, when he wanted to graduate 3 years earlier than usual.  
  
Well, they had given him a hard time, but eventually he had got his way.  
  
So now, when he came back with his cousin, they decided to spring a trap on him, they told him, that he didn't officially have a diploma any more because of a new law, and so he had to return to high school.  
  
And on top of this they had to enroll Kajihanna. Kajihanna of course was very nervous about this, because she had never been to school, and because she didn't want them to find about her secret.  
  
Hiko had taught her how to read, and write, and some math too. And since she'd gotten there Bakura had been telling her all about the stuff that had happened since her time.  
  
But she would still be very far behind everyone. She was lucky they didn't have her take a test. They suggested it, but Kaiba snorted and said, "She's a Kaiba! She doesn't need a test to tell how smart she is!"  
  
So they put Kajihanna in all the normal classes, and Kaiba too.  
  
And they wanted to know everything about Kajihanna, so Kaiba had to make up a lot of stuff. However, he'd had a lot of time to create a cover story during his hospital stay, and he had a very good cover up.  
  
So that when on without a hitch, and then, they left.  
  
Kajihanna felt so relieved. And tired for some reason. Why tired? She didn't do anything tiring.  
  
Never the less, she went back to Bakura's house later that day, and slept until 6 o clock.  
  
Kaiba, in the mean time, had moved all of Mokuba's stuff back to his house.  
  
He also had a talk with Bakura about Kajihanna.  
  
You see, Kaiba loved Kajihanna, and he knew that Bakura did too, and also that Kajihanna loved Bakura and not him.  
  
But he didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
So he took Bakura aside, and they had this little discussion:  
  
"Bakura, you know what you are. Promise me you won't hurt her?"  
  
"Kaiba, I couldn't ever hurt Kajihanna.."  
  
"You know what I am talking about."  
  
"Oh, well, perhaps you should talk to him yourself."  
  
"No that's- (realized that Bakura's yami has already taken over) ok."  
  
"well, that's a first, he actually wanted me to take over, what are you bugging my Hikari about now?"  
  
"Well, you see, Bakura likes Kajihanna."  
  
"yeess and?"  
  
"And, I do too, and I don't want anything to happen to her!"  
  
"I see. Are you going to try to steal her away from my hikari then?"  
  
"No, I can see that she is happy with him."  
  
"Ok, well then, I see no reason to hurt the dear girl, heaven knows why you BOTH like her. I won't hurt her yet any way. This is not a promise Priest. I am simply telling you harming her is not in my plans right now."  
  
"Right." Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yes, that's all"  
  
"Very well then, I think I'll let my Hikari get back to his life now that you aren't bugging him anymore."  
  
And with that Yami Bakura gave control back to Bakura.  
  
"Do you have anything else you wish to say to me?"  
  
"No, that's all Bakura. You can come by my house when Kaji wakes up later, if you like. Oh, yeah there is one more thing. If we are going to pull off this cousin thing, she's gonna have to stay at my house."  
  
"I see, we should move her in tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah, she can have one of the guest rooms."  
  
"Ok, well then, I need to go make supper."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And that was it.  
  
Bakura was a little shaken up about all this. He didn't want Kaji to leave his house. He wanted her near him. But it was probably better that she leave.  
  
Yup! That is where the chapter ends! Lol! Ok, if any of you reading this have ever heard of the band RELIENT K then next chapter I'll give you a sneak preview of one of the next chappies (really late in the story) it will be one of their songs. If you've ever heard 'I hate Christmas Parties' by Matt Theissien then listen to it, maybe you'll figure out what will happen! Lol! APPLES APPLES APPLES! I'm glad so many people like my story Kenshine, and I didn't spell kenshin wrong! Ken, SHINE the SHINE is the important part. I would never call a story just plain kenshin.  
  
Lol! None of you reading this have a clue what I'm talking about!  
  
Heehee! Well if you want a clue, you COULD Read my other stories, and you COULD REVIEW!!!! Them all! ALL! Lol! Well  
  
Byeeez!  
  
~*PZANNA*~ ;p 


	16. School days, School Days, Dear old Golde...

CHAPTER 14  
  
Heyheyhey! I'm sooo glad you all read my stories! Thanks sooo much for all your support during that recent crisis! Lol! This chappie will probably come out months later! Lol! Sorry I haven't been writing enough lately! I'll get on with it! Well. lets see.  
  
I DO NOT OWN RURUONI KENSHIN, OR YUGIOH.. are you happy now?  
  
Lol! I hope you all read this story, because now I REALLY know what I'm doing! And it's going to be soooo incredibly awesome! If it wasn't my own story I would most likely put it on my favorite stories! Lol! I gotta get to work, on cleaning out that list of fav. Stories too don't I! Lol! Well I hope you all like this chappie a lot. And I hope you review! As always! But even if you don't! I know I love it! And that's all I need! Enjoy!  
  
The next morning Kajihanna was woken up at the ungodly hour of 5 a.m.  
  
She wasn't pleased.  
  
However.  
  
The WAY she was woken up partly made up for it.  
  
Bakura had come silently into her room, and he had kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear "time to wake up sweetling!"  
  
Of course she jumped up and her head hit Bakura's chin, but, that was understandable, she was a fighter, who was a light sleeper, and had quick reflexes.  
  
So she and Bakura entered the kitchen, one rubbing their head, the other rubbing their chin.  
  
Kaiba wondered what they'd done to each other, but he didn't say a word.  
  
Well, Kajihanna's displeasure at her rude awakening was completely dissolved when she saw what they had cooked up for breakfast.  
  
"FRENCH VANILLA COFFEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! AND HOT CHOCOLATE! AND DONUTS TOO! AH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"  
  
Yup, Kajihanna had COMPLETELY forgotten about being woken up hours early.  
  
She ran upstairs, and got dressed into her uniform, which she absolutely HATED.  
  
It was the same as Tea's, and for that matter, the same as everyone else's.  
  
And as they walked to school, yes walked, Kajihanna complained about it:  
  
"I feel like a banana! Why can't my uniform be blue like yours? Why do I have to look so darn RIDICULUS! Why do the girls have to have yellow, and PINK! And you boys get the normal colors? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
"well, Kajihanna, you are a Kaiba, you could complain about it, and they might DO something about it. Most other schools have girls wear blue uniforms too, I'm not sure WHY are school doesn't. It's kinda weird." Kaiba said, rather irritably, just trying to get her to be quiet.  
  
"ok."  
  
Kajihanna got the message apparently.  
  
Well. They arrived at school.  
  
Kajihanna and Kaiba both had to wait in the office, until classes had started, so that they could be introduced.  
  
"Allright, this is your first class Algebra, the teachers name is Sensai Shimake. Smile you two, you aren't going to a funeral."  
  
And with that the short, plump secretary, with frizzy black hair opened to door, and shoved them both into the class room.  
  
A tall skinny man with glasses, and a long nose looked up from his grading, "Ah, Class it appears as though our two new students have arrived. May I introduce, Seto Kaiba, and Kajihanna Kaiba, oh! Are you two cousins or something?"  
  
"Yes, we are" said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh, well, we all know Seto Kaiba, from before, but Kajihanna would you like to say a few words about yourself?"  
  
Kajihanna froze. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um, I like Cotton Candy?"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Kaiba looked like he had a bit of a smirk on his face, but Kajihanna looked like she might cry.  
  
"thanks Kajihanna! That will be all, would you two please sit in those two seats, on each side of Bakura-Ryou? The boy with white hair you guys. Thank you."  
  
And with that, he resumed looking at his grading book.  
  
"lets hope he doesn't decide to give you a quiz to see what you know." Kaiba whispered to Kajihanna.  
  
"I assume you know what we are learning now right Kajihanna?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"good, then there will be no reason to test you on it."  
  
And with that the teacher went back to his grades.  
  
"Um, Bakura? What are we supposed to do?" Kajihanna whispered to Bakura.  
  
"just, read the book, he's going to go over it with us tomorrow, you better start at the VERY first page." Bakura whispered back.  
  
Kajihanna nodded.  
  
/she really knows nothing about algebra does she?/  
  
*no, she doesn't, maybe you can help her when we get home?*  
  
/no/  
  
*didn't think so*  
  
well, the teacher just let them read, and he DID look up every now and then to see that's what they were doing, but, basically that's all they had to do.  
  
Until they got to their next class.  
  
They all were in the same classes, which was VERY good. They didn't want Kajihanna to be in a class all by herself, at least not yet.  
  
Next they had the dreaded ENGLISH class.  
  
Kajihanna NEEDED English class, but, she had absolutely NO clue about anything, she really new absolutely no English.  
  
NO ONE could have predicted the disaster that followed.  
  
Well that's it!  
  
I'm sorry to cut it off so short, but I just figured out something, ya know Eureka! Light bulb flashes! So I gotta go now!  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeez!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	17. HUGGLE MY BRUGGLE! chapter 15

Chapter 15! Oh we've come so far! But, we still have MILES to go! The worst thing is, I'm beginning to doubt the plot that I came up with.. But I'll still go through with it. It's actually very good, it's just that, there are two forks it could take, and I'm thinking of switching from one to the other, which I could still do quite easily. But I really don't want to.  
  
I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. I own kajihanna! And I thank my blessed little Japanese pocket dictionary because without it I never would have come up with Kajihanna! Heehee! Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! (Just to see, how long it takes from me writing this chappie to me publishing it! Lol!)  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
As soon as they walked into the English classroom, they began to get a VERY bad feeling.  
  
The teacher, a short, frizzy brown haired lady who looked like a bird, was sitting at her desk immersed in a book.  
  
As soon as they walked in, she looked up, and spotted Kaiba and Kajihanna.  
  
"Oh! New students! Please sit in those two desks in the front of the class room."  
  
Kaiba and Kajihanna quickly took their seats, and Bakura went to the back of the room where he usually sat.  
  
Kaiba passed Kajihanna numerous notes the first 5 minutes, with lists of words, and their definitions, hoping some how to help her.  
  
It was not going to happen.  
  
As soon as class began the teacher walked up to Kajihanna's desk, and demanded she hand over those notes.  
  
She looked at them, and muttered VERY LOUDLY "hmmm. interesting, can't imagine why you would have to know these words, if you're in English 3.. "  
  
When she was finished embarrassing Kajihanna, she said, "Well girl, Kajihanna was your name? Interesting. Please come to the front of the class room, I have an extra credit assignment for you to do."  
  
When Kajihanna got there, the teacher said: "All right class, please read chapter 3 in that book we were reading. Kajihanna! I want you to write out the English alphabet, 5 times on the board, I know it sounds ridiculous, but so were those notes."  
  
Well needless to say, Kajihanna didn't have much of a clue how the alphabet went.  
  
And even if she knew the names of the letters, she had no clue how to write them.  
  
But she remembered seeing it on Sesame Street, Kaiba had bought it for her.  
  
She wasn't sure why he'd gotten it for her then. It was very clear now.  
  
So she desperately searched her mind for the letters the cute red fuzzy monster had written on the TV screen.  
  
And she started to write them down.  
  
She wrote the same thing 5 times.  
  
And finally when she stopped she realized that the whole class was laughing at her.  
  
She looked at Kaiba miserably.  
  
"Well Kajihanna, you know your numbers, you wrote all the way to 100, and you did it five times, but that isn't the alphabet dear."  
  
The teacher then took a post it note, and scribbled something on it.  
  
"Go to this room please, and give the teacher this note. Kaiba!" At the sound of his name he looked coldly at the teacher. "Please escort your cousin to this room, because she probably doesn't know her way around yet."  
  
Kaiba silently got up, and he and Kajihanna left the room.  
  
Once in the hallway the talking began.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba, I tried to remember what the sesame street monster thingy said, and I guess I remembered the wrong thing!"  
  
Kaiba just laughed.  
  
"I guess so Kaji, heeheee, that was funny though."  
  
"NO IT WAS NOT!"  
  
"Keep your voice down! Yes it was! You defied the English teacher! No one is brave enough to do that, and you did it without thinking! The class will LOVE you, if you ever escape whatever she's punishing you with. Lets see what that note says."  
  
I believe this child has some attitude problems, and I would like you to council her in the best ways you can think of, her cousin too displays similar problems, please keep them both, as long as it takes to correct them.  
  
"Sincerely Sensei Konoko, well we're in a nice fix. I hope we get a good councilor."  
  
"I'm in trouble aren't I!"? Kajihanna wailed. "I just wanted to be normal!"  
  
"Kajihanna! You aren't in trouble! And as for the normal bit, I think that ended when you met Hiko."  
  
For a second Kajihanna just stopped and stared at Kaiba.  
  
Her eyes slid out of focus, and she seemed to be remembering something, something sad because her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
*****Flash back*****  
  
"Kajihanna what's wrong?"  
  
The little sobbing red head looked up to see her brother standing over her looking worried.  
  
"I just wanted to be normal! And now I just know I'm going to be in so much trouble."  
  
"Oh Kaji, you aren't in trouble, and you should know by now, that once you've met Hiko, you haven't a hope of ever being normal again. Besides, you're too special to be normal. You're my only relative. My own little sister. So cheer up."  
  
And then the little girl hugged her older brother, and cried even more, because she loved him so, and he always made everything better.  
  
**************End flash back*************  
  
"Kajihanna? What's wrong?"  
  
Kaiba was worried now.  
  
"N-nothing, you just reminded me of someone. That's all."  
  
"...o-k."  
  
They finished their journey to the councilors office in silence.  
  
When they got there the door was flung open, and a VERY tall dark haired man, with dark blue eyes stared down at them.  
  
And then he smiled.  
  
"I see my newest delinquents have arrived." He said in English.  
  
"What did he say?" Kajihanna asked Kaiba.  
  
"Wow, you really are behind on your English if you didn't understand that little bit."  
  
"OH! Now I understand you!"  
  
"Dear, I'm speaking in your language, that's why you understand me," he said to Kajihanna in a slightly exasperated tone.  
  
"Is she really stupid, or does she just not know English at all?" He said to Kaiba.  
  
"She doesn't know any English sir, she's from a VERY remote part of Japan."  
  
"I see, and you two are cousins, and you want to be in the same class, so she signed up for an advanced level of English, when she should really be in 1st grade English?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well since you two can't be separated obviously, I guess I'll just have to teach you English here, when we have our little counseling chats."  
  
"Really?" Kajihanna asked.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"Now, sit, have some candy, I'm keeping you here, until your next class, so you can get as far away from that witch as possible, in fact, tomorrow don't even go to her class room, just come here okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Kajihanna replied.  
  
"No objections here!" Kaiba replied, about as cheerfully as Kaiba ever got, and he helped himself to the candy jar.  
  
After that, they had a few other classes, and lunch too, but those went rather well.  
  
Especially History.  
  
Everything Bakura had told Kajihanna was talked about, in that one history class.  
  
So Kajihanna was the star of the history class.  
  
And Bakura could tell he had his work cut out for him, so she could keep up this lie, that she was a history wiz.  
  
Well that's it people! Don't like how slow this is going? Neither do I!  
  
But don't worry! We're about to shake things up a little bit! You'll see! Heheheheheheeeb: cackles evilly::  
  
Yes, I wrote this at Halloween, and now it is almost new years eve. I have about 8 more chappies that I don't have up either! Hahaha!  
  
Well! I gotta go now! Review review review!  
  
Byeeeeeez!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	18. HOMEWORK HORRORS chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 Kajihanna Tales  
  
Well hello! Right now we have only 4 reviews. we are on chappie 10.  
  
Hopefully by the time we get to chapter 16! We will have more! Hmpf!  
  
Well this is chapter 16  
  
I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes that's right! This is a Ruruoni Kenshin AND Yu-Gi-Oh story! Best of both worlds! We are in Yu-Gi- Oh up to our ears right now though. but pretty soon we'll have some Kenshin action.. Especially if I am motivated to write more! You know how that happens! REVIEWS! If you want me to write any of my other stories, I have to feel really good about this story. Because I consider it my best ever.. I'm trying to keep the crazy hyperness out of it. Really I am.  
  
It does get rather sad.. And all you people, who like depressingness, if you can stomach the first half, will jump for joy when you see the last half! I'm considering, having a sequel. but I might just include the sequel in the first story! Either way! YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!! SEEEEYA! I mean. Have fun reading the story!  
  
Kajihanna had been going to school for a few weeks.  
  
By now the teachers had given up on her new-student-no-homework thing, and started giving her regular homework just like everyone else.  
  
And she and Bakura still had that zoo punishment thing to deal with.  
  
So one night, she and Bakura went to Bakura's house, and they sat in the kitchen for 3 hours trying to do homework, Bakura was trying desperately to get Kajihanna to understand Algebra, and Kajihanna was absolutely miserable, and was hoping that Bakura would just give up soon.  
  
Which is why she was immensely relieved when Bakura put his head in his hands and sighed. "Oh I give up."  
  
"yay! Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
"NO! KAJIHANNA! YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH HIGHSCHOOL! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"  
  
"Ok." Kajihanna whispered.  
  
"We're going to Kaiba's."  
  
All Kajihanna did was nod.  
  
Well, they walked, as usual, because neither had enough money for a car of course.  
  
And as they walked along it started to rain.  
  
And then to thunder and lightning.  
  
And when they got to Kaiba's mansion, and rang his doorbell, he opened the door just as a HUGE flash of lightning lit up the sky.  
  
And in his black fuzzy bathrobe, he looked EXTREMELY sinister.  
  
'What do you want?"  
  
Oooh creepy!  
  
"Um, I need help with, um homework?" Kajihanna offered up timidly.  
  
"OK! Come on in!"  
  
Needless to say they were both shocked.  
  
So they entered the house shaking and shivering.  
  
"You guys can go sit on the couch for a second." Kaiba offered generously.  
  
They were so tired from their walk that they just flopped down on the couch.  
  
When Kaiba came back they were sitting on the couch in a rather comfortable manner. And looked like they were going to fall asleep.  
  
Kaiba had been staring through a door and he really didn't want to disturb them, they looked so sweet. He was also feeling quite jealous of Bakura. Because Bakura got to sit there with Kajihanna's head on his shoulder, and Bakura got to be Kajihannna's boyfriend (although she'd never admit it.) why shouldn't he be with Kajihanna? HE was the one who knew about her first! HE didn't have to tell Bakura about it. But he did. And that was that.  
  
After a few seconds of this inner battle he pulled himself together.  
  
And he strode into the room, abruptly knocking them out of their sleepiness.  
  
"Okay Kajihanna, what seems to be the problem?" Kaiba said, all business now, in his fuzzy black bathrobe.  
  
"I can't do algebra."  
  
"I see, you know the councilor went over this with you. He said you could come to him whenever you need help."  
  
"I know. But I didn't really know I needed help until I got all this homework today."  
  
"Alright, I'll help you then, I did this in 6th grade."  
  
Well at first Kaiba tried helping her in the living room, with Bakura sitting right there.  
  
But every time she didn't know what to do she'd look at Bakura.  
  
And it was apparent; he had as little knowledge of how to help someone with algebra, as Kajihanna understood algebra.  
  
Eventually Kaiba was so frustrated that he jumped up, and snatched Kajihanna's hand, and DRAGGED her out of the room towards the library.  
  
As he was leaving he shouted back to a bewildered Bakura "I believe you have a history report to do? I suppose you want to get going on it and not have us interrupting you hmm?"  
  
It wasn't really a question.  
  
So Kaiba and Kajihanna went to the library, and Bakura sat in the living room and worked away at his history report.  
  
But, he was a little worried when he started hearing rather loud thumps, and shouting coming from the library. like someone was having a fight.  
  
As it turned out after about a half hour of trying to teach Kajihanna using normal methods Kaiba cracked, and he began to teach her in a rather new, radical fashion.  
  
She would get a chocolate bar if she got an answer right, and if she didn't get an answer right he'd throw a heavy book at her feet.  
  
Well, about 3 hours later Kajihanna limped out of the library, and she and Kaiba found Bakura fast asleep on the couch.  
  
Kajihanna put a blanket over him, and kissed the top of his shimmery white hair, and then she curled up on the big chair opposite him.  
  
Kaiba wearily climbed the stairs, looked at the clock in his bedroom, and realized that it was time to get ready for school.  
  
* That's it, * he thought * We just aren't going to school today, Mokuba can because he still hasn't missed a single day yet, but WE are all sleeping *  
  
And with that he fell back into his bed, and crawled inside the covers, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Well that's all for this chappie!  
  
TODAY IS November 20, 2003 AND TOMORROW! I AM GOING TO A RELIENT K CONCERT! I am VERY excited. So remember when you read this, it was probably written a couple months ago.  
  
After all I believe that I started it in late august.  
  
Well as always! I hope you review!  
  
HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING!  
  
You know someday turkeys are going to take over the world, and they'll eat US for thanksgiving.  
  
Another good reason to be a vegetarian.  
  
WELL!  
  
~*Byeeeeeeeez*~  
  
~*PZANNA*~ 


	19. the REAL story! oh they are just sooo cu...

CHAPTER 17  
  
I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, OR RUROUNI KENSHIN! I'M SOOO HAPPY ABOUT IT! JUST THINK! IF I DID! I'D BE RICH! AND I'D NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHIN FUN! BECAUSE I'D ALSO BE FAMOUS! AND PEOPLE WOULD ALWAYS WANT TO CROWD AROUND ME AND KILL ME AND STUFF LIKE THAT! SO I'M GLAD THAT I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, OR RUROUNI KENSHIN! ESPECIALLY KENSHIN, BECAUSE THEN EVERYONE WOULD BE MAD AT ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T FINISH THE SHOW!  
  
EEEEEEW!  
  
Now lets get started, little time jump here, I wanna finish by Christmas!  
  
Just in case you didn't figure it out, THIS ISN'T BEFORE CHRISTMAS. maybe before Christmas next year. if you are still reading this by Christmas 2004, you'll understand. lol! I can't wait.  
  
Bakura decided to move in with Kaiba, because he was lonely at his house, however he never stopped checking the answering machine. Just incase his dad came home.  
  
One day, on the way home from school, he, Kaiba, and Kajihanna ran into his dad who was just walking down the driveway to look for Bakura.  
  
"Oh there you are son! I've been wondering where you were." His dad exclaimed upon seeing him.  
  
"Hi dad!" Bakura shouted as he ran up and gave his father a huge hug.  
  
"Whoa now! Come on inside, we've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Yes, dad, we sure do."  
  
Bakura thought that last part to himself.  
  
/what are you going to do if he asks you to go with him this time?/ Yami asked Bakura.  
  
* I don't know. I never thought I wouldn't want to go, but now I don't, this is going to sound stupid, but what do you think I should do? *  
  
/why are you asking me?/  
  
*Don't know, maybe I just had some strange thought that MAYBE you'd help me somehow, or at least have an IDEA of your own, on where you want us to be going. *  
  
/doesn't really matter to me where you are, my plans can't be carried out yet anyway./  
  
* A lot of help you are *  
  
"BAKURA! Your dad just asked you a question! For about the 5th time! Stop talking to each other and pay attention!"  
  
Kajihanna jolted both minds out of their conversation.  
  
But as Bakura tried to listen to his dad, he heard his Yami laughing " hahaha, I like this girl. She's got spirit. Hehehehe!"  
  
UH, oh. Bakura wondered what on earth his Yami was talking about.  
  
And in the mean time his dad was wondering what Kajihanna meant when she said 'stop talking to each other', what a strange girl.  
  
"Now that I have your attention son", his father began "I would like to ask you a very important question."  
  
"Yes?" Bakura struggled to keep his voice steady.  
  
"How would you like to come with me on my next trip?"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In 3 days."  
  
"3 days!"  
  
"Why are you so surprised? You know what my job is like! If I don't get there fast some one else will. I finally think you're ready to come with me, I know, it's in the middle of school, but you can do your schooling in Egypt. So what do you say Bakura?"  
  
Bakura sat there dumbfounded, how could he leave Kajihanna? How could he just up and leave her? After all she'd done for him?  
  
********************FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!********************************  
  
Bakura sat in a corner of his room crying.  
  
"Bakura? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up and saw Kajihanna standing there, worry painted clearly across her face.  
  
The girl could show her emotions just as well as she could hide them.  
  
"N-nothing Kajihana."  
  
"Right, Bakura just tell me? Please? You know I'll listen."  
  
And with that she sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
It WAS late, she must be tired.  
  
"I. can't say. I'm not allowed."  
  
"Bakura! Don't give me that!" She looked right into his eyes, her green ones narrowed and angry. "Spirit! You let him tell me RIGHT NOW! I KNOW things, and if you don't lighten the load on him, I'll make you wish you found someone else for your light."  
  
Yami Bakura had taken over then.  
  
He'd loomed over Kajihanna, and Bakura saw a sight that he'd seen many times in his nightmares.  
  
He saw his yami prepare to strike Kajihanna.  
  
Inside his mind, as loud as he could, from the bottom of his very soul, Bakura screamed "NO! STOP IT YAMI! I KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF YOU AND I WILL DO IT!"  
  
And then surprisingly Yami Bakura just sat down with a huff.  
  
And he said grudgingly, "You win weakling."  
  
Kajihanna sat there trembling in fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid anymore, I won't hurt you, Ryou won't let me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes.. It seems that my stupid Hikari has SOME control over me, although, he only just figured it out, and I hope THAT was just a fluke. You really care for him?"  
  
"Yes, I can see you cause him a lot of pain, and I just wish you would disappear sometimes, but I know he'd be changed, and maybe not for the better. I hate seeing how he hurts, and I hate not being able to do anything for him. I feel so helpless, and then you take over, and I feel foolish, because I can see he is even more helpless than I am. Eugh! I just wish it would stop!"  
  
Yami Bakura sat there, and thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I have caused you so many problems dear girl."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I really am sorry, you see, you have been through a great deal to get here, and now you're trying to find yourself, this is truly the strangest test I've ever seen someone have to go through, and now you come along, and fall in love with someone you obviously can't have, and you would do anything for them, but you can't do anything. I am sorry, I"  
  
And with that, Bakura saw Yami do something he'd never in a million years imagined his yami would do to anyone.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at Kajihanna, and he actually blushed, and then he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight, and he whispered into her hair, "this is straight from Ryou, only he's too shy to actually do this. He loves you, and so do I."  
  
And Kajihanna just hugged him back, and began to sob.  
  
And then Yami gave Bakura back control.  
  
And they both sat there, against the wall, holding each other, and crying into each other's shoulders.  
  
And when they were both all out of tears, they stayed up for hours, just talking about everything.  
  
********************END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!*****************************  
  
****************Happy little thoughts*********************  
  
Bakura would never forget that night, Kajihanna helped him gain some kind of control over Yami, and, she proved to him that she really cared. She'd stopped him from trying to get rid of Yami in the only way he knew how to. He couldn't just forget her now.  
  
********************END OF happy little thoughts.***********************  
  
"I-I, dad. Could Kajihanna come with us?"  
  
"WHAT! Bakura you KNOW the rules, you and Kajihanna would have to be married, and while I'm sure you both like each other very much, I don't think either of you are ready to get married, and perhaps it's better if you spend some time apart, to see if you really do like each other as much as you think."  
  
"Dad! How can you say that! You just don't understand." Bakura sighed.  
  
And THAT! Is the end of this chapter!  
  
This is where the story begins to get GOOD! I mean. REALLY.  
  
It's just awesome.  
  
Reading Rainbow Guy walks on "but don't take my word for it"  
  
Small child with brown pig tails says" I like this story, because Bakura and Kajihanna are so cute together, hehee!"  
  
Little Chinese boy says" I like this story because it's funny! Kajihanna is SO hyper!"  
  
Little girl with dirty blond hair in 2 braids, and big blue eyes says, "I like this story, because it has MAGIC! And it has CHOCOLATE. And besides! I'm the one who wrote it! I just have to wait 10 more years to actually do the writing! But yeah! That's meeeeeee!!"  
  
Yes, I am the little girl with dirty blond hair. She'd be so disappointed, it's brown now. LOL!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL! WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! You know who you are! SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER!  
  
In fact, I think I'd stop writing if someone did that! Lol.  
  
I'll put up a new chappie soon too!  
  
BYEEEEEZ! ;p  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	20. GOODBYE! waaah! chapter 18

CHAPTER 18!  
  
I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR RUROUNI KENSHIN! OR ANY OTHER STUFF MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! EXCEPT FOR Kajihanna, and various chocolate items. slurp!  
  
Okay! Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! Here ya go!  
  
Have lots of fun reading!  
  
Please find it in your hearts to review! And a happy thanksgiving to all!  
  
And be careful when you go to those day after thanksgiving sales! Because my friends went to wal mart! And they saw a guy who fainted b'cuz there were too many people around him in the TV section!  
  
Lets get this party started!  
  
This was a day Kajihanna was sure she'd never forget.  
  
Fine dad, I'll go.  
  
Those words changed Kajihanna's life forever.  
  
Bakura decided to go with his dad.  
  
Which meant leaving Kajihanna behind.  
  
Bakura had signaled to Kajihanna that they would talk later.  
  
Well now was certainly later.  
  
Bakura and Kajihanna had just finished their zoo punishments, so Bakura's dad hadn't had to know about that.  
  
So Bakura was really totally free to go.  
  
Except that he didn't want to leave Kajihanna.  
  
And the feeling was mutual.  
  
Kajihanna didn't want him to leave her either.  
  
At first Kajihanna had wanted so badly to talk to Bakura about this, but now?  
  
Now she was dreading it.  
  
But she knew it had to happen sometime.  
  
So she walked up the stairs to Bakura 's room.  
  
And Bakura was just about to leave to talk to her, so just when she was about to open the door, Bakura did.  
  
The door hit Kajihanna in the head, and of course knocked her out.  
  
She woke up, with a swirly white cloud floating over her head.  
  
As she tried to focus she realized that the swirly white cloud was really 2 clouds, and those 2 clouds were the heads of Bakura, and his father.  
  
"Oh good, she's back, now you can say your good byes son."  
  
Goodbyes? Thought Kajihanna vaguely? But Bakura wasn't leaving for another 3 days!  
  
"Dad, do you think you could leave for a second?"  
  
"Sure son, just be quick."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And Bakura's father walked out the door.  
  
For about 5 seconds Bakura and Kajihanna just stared at each other.  
  
Then Bakura scooped her up in his arms and held her close.  
  
"You were out for all 3 days I had left. I'm sorry, I tried to wake you. I- I have to leave today. In about an hour." Bakura whispered into Kajihanna's hair.  
  
"Do you really have to go? You could have said no couldn't you?"  
  
"No, my dad expected me to say yes, I've always bugged him every time he came home, to go with him. If I said no, he'd think that it's because of you, which it is, but he'd take it the wrong way. Kajihanna I'll be back! I won't just leave you. I promise."  
  
"B-Bakura, why?"  
  
Kajihanna cried, and Bakura understood, and just held her, but then Yami took over.  
  
"sweetling? Look at me."  
  
Kajihanna heard the difference in voices, and she angrily asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
Yami Bakura was hurt, but he'd never let on to that.  
  
"Because, you and Ryou need to understand things about each other, and I don't want to make you, Kajihanna suffer anymore than you need to, and little Ryou doesn't even understand some things about himself."  
  
"Ok, tell your story."  
  
Kajihanna was still crying, and Yami Bakura was still holding her.  
  
"Bakura's father hasn't been around a lot lately, and Bakura missed him a lot. Bakura thought maybe his father didn't like him so he left him; maybe his father was never going to come back. And what he said is true, every time his dad came back Ryou begged to go with him, and the answer was always no, and now his dad comes and ASKS him to come along. All his nightmares are over. Except for you. You see, he's breaking inside, because he doesn't want to leave you, and he doesn't want his father to leave without him again. But he is an honest person, he WILL be back, and if you want you can probably go visit him. And if this separation really is too unbearable for you then I have a back up plan."  
  
"w-what is it?"  
  
"I can give you a mind link, similar to what me and Ryou have, although, yours will be more vague, you won't be able to understand words, unless Ryou is saying them from the bottom of his soul, like when he controlled me before, you'll be able to understand EVERYTHING I say, but I'll show you how to shut that one off if you want, and the same with sending Ryou messages, he'll be able to understand what your feeling, but he won't get any words out of it, unless you really put your heart and soul into it. And I would suggest sending lots of letters. Understood?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"So you want the mind link?"  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't you ask Ryou first?"  
  
"He already agrees after all, it was his idea."  
  
"Oh, ok!"  
  
"Alright, I'll do it, but this might hurt a little."  
  
And then, it was like Yami Bakura floated up out of Bakura, and Bakura was back in control, but then the ghost like Yami Bakura put a hand on each side of their heads, and quick as a wink, bumped their heads together.  
  
Kajihanna first felt the pain, and then felt like there was a tunneling from her brain into Bakura's, as Yami was still holding their heads together.  
  
After about 4 minutes of this, Yami Bakura separated them, and all three heard a snap.  
  
"Good! You guys already had a connection, so I had something to work with, now say your goodbyes, I'm gonna go sit in the audience!" Yami Bakura said with a wink.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go either, but you heard him, I'll write you as often as I can! And I promise a pretty Egyptian girl won't steal my eye from you!"  
  
"haha! They better not! I'll write you as often as I can too! Oh Bakura when will you be back?"  
  
"I'll be back in about 2 and a half months."  
  
"Oh, I suppose I can last that long! Promise you won't go on another one after that! At least for a while?"  
  
"Alright sweetling, I promise I won't."  
  
"Thank you Ryou!"  
  
"Your very welcome Kaji! I'll be more than happy to stay with you and never leave again!"  
  
And then Bakura and Kajihanna had a miraculous first!  
  
Bakura leaned over and kissed Kajihanna gently on the lips.  
  
Kajihanna and Bakura both blushed, and looked at each other and laughed.  
  
And just at that moment with his impeccable timing once again showing through, Bakura's dad popped his head into the room.  
  
"Bakura? Are you all packed up yet?"  
  
"Oops! No dad! Sorry I'm not!"  
  
"Well by golly get going son! We leave in an hour!"  
  
Bakura had purposefully put off packing because he wanted Kajihanna to help.  
  
So the two of them spent the rest of that hour packing up shorts and t- shirts for Bakura to bring with him, and of course, Bakura took one of Kajihanna's HUGE t-shirts, and Kajihanna took one of Bakura's oh so comfy sweaters.  
  
And then they piled into the car and headed off to the airport.  
  
Bakura had a little going away committee waiting for him at the airport, Kaiba and Mokuba were both there, and they both gave Bakura one of those 'manly hugs' and Yami and the gang were there too. They all said their goodbyes, and then it was just the Kaiba brothers and Bakura and his dad, and Kajihanna.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." Kajihanna whispered as Bakura pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Bakura said, then he tapped her head, and said "but we'll be together."  
  
And then in front of everyone there Bakura kissed Kajihanna.  
  
It was a surprise to everyone (even Kajihanna and actually even Bakura [Yami's fault]) because no one thought Bakura was brave enough to do that, especially in front of his Father.  
  
It was just a short, sweet kiss though, and it was only their second kiss.  
  
And then they hugged each other quickly, and Bakura and his dad left to get on the plane.  
  
And Kajihanna watched through the big glass windows, as Bakura's plane flew away.  
  
Bakura had gotten a window seat because he knew Kajihanna would be looking.  
  
And he saw her there, standing by the window, and at the same moment she saw him, and both of them mouthed, "I love you" and then they both started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bakura's dad asked anxiously, maybe this separation was driving his son crazy.  
  
"Nothing dad." Bakura said, as he leaned back in his seat, and looked out the window.  
  
Meanwhile back at the airport.  
  
"What's so funny Kajihanna?" Mokuba asked worriedly, maybe she was going nuts because of Bakura leaving.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kajihanna said, as she leaned against the glass, and watched Bakura's plane disappear into the clouds.  
  
But Kaiba wore a knowing smirk; he knew exactly what was going on. After all, Kaiba is a very observant person.  
  
Well that's it people! I'm not finished with the story of course! Just the chappie! How'd ya'll like it? Lol!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	21. um, KAIBA IS JEALOUS! lol chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Alright. I did the CHAPTER 19 in huge letters so I would know where it was, because this story is 156 pages long. And it takes a LONG time to get to the bottom. And by the way, if I repeat certain things that's just because I remember that they are part of the story, but I forgot that I put them in there. So bear with me. After all, I don't even own what I'm writing this about!  
  
Things were a little weird now.  
  
For a few days, Kajihanna looked to be in a kind of daze.  
  
She'd walk around with a kinda weird smile on her face, and she looked like she had no clue what was going on.  
  
Finally Kaiba got sick of it, and had to break her out of her trance.  
  
He came up to her at school, and jumped behind her.  
  
"Listen Kajihanna," He said in a fierce whisper, "either you find a way to mask that you are talking to Bakura through your mind, or you stop doing it constantly, because you look like a fool walking around, not looking where your going, WAKE UP."  
  
And then Kaiba stomped off, in a VERY bad mood.  
  
And Kajihanna just stood there stunned.  
  
I think I 'm gonna stop now. This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written.  
  
Don't worry, this WILL NOT become a habbit.  
  
I PROMISE!  
  
It just looked good to stop where I am now, and plus I have to go to bed now, and my sister just had a baby! So now I'm an aunt. I dunno, just having people call me Auntie Deanna, makes me feel REALLY OLD.  
  
Well I hope you like my story, if you do you know what to do! Review! Rhymes!  
  
Byeeeez! Pz  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	22. uhoh NEICE! MUST SPOIL! CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
Disclamer: Auntie Deanna, DOESN'T own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Rurouni Kenshin, but she does have the right to spoil me rotten! Isn't that right auntie Deanna? ::little baby looks up at girl who is holding her:: YES! And NO ONE! WILL DEPRIVE ME! OF MY RIGHTS!  
  
Lol!  
  
Now we are going back to the story, and by the way, if you all don't get it yet.. KAIBA IS JEALOUS! Heeheeheee! Don't mind me!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Kajihanna didn't understand why Kaiba was acting so strange.  
  
Little did she know that Kaiba was fighting an inner battle. The little angel on his shoulder said that Kajihanna and Bakura were together, and the little Gazabura on his other shoulder told him that now was his chance to be with Kajihanna, because Bakura wasn't there.  
  
(A/N Gazabura was Kaiba's adoptive father. He represent Kaiba's little devil sitting on the shoulder in this story! ;p)  
  
And Kaiba was struggling to go with what the angel said.  
  
Because he had become best friends with Bakura, and of course, he REALLY liked Kajihanna, and he knew that they both liked each other A LOT. And he didn't want to make either of them unhappy. Even though they were both already unhappy.  
  
When Yami Bakura had created the link between Bakura and Kajihanna, he'd made it a little stronger than he'd intended.  
  
Instead of just being able to share a Yami, and sense each other's feelings, and communicate in an emergency situation, they can actually have conversations, much like Bakura, and his Yami, except, they cannot see each other's soul rooms.  
  
However. Yami Bakura can.. And he's been a little alarmed with what he's seen lately.  
  
True, Bakura's head had always been a little weird, what with an extra room already there just waiting for Yami Bakura.  
  
But now. There was a half of a soul room there too. And it was quite strange. Because there as cotton candy, and swords, and pictures of dragons, and a mirror, and bandages, and there was wallpaper of hearts, and swords all over the walls. It was just about the oddest thing that Yami Bakura had seen. And every time he went in there, it seemed as though something new had been added.  
  
And then one day it clicked.  
  
Bakura, and Kajihanna had a joint soul room, along with their own. Because, Yami B had discovered that it he tried really hard, he could go inside Kajihanna's soul room, and her head too. And he found another half soul room in there. And it had some of Bakura's soul room things in there. Yami Bakura wondered if there were any nasty side effects of this.  
  
But it looked like he'd just have to wait it out.  
  
And of course, he didn't say a word about it to Bakura.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the minds of all the NORMAL people.  
  
Kajihanna was having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to living without Bakura, and having to deal with this new jealous side of Kaiba.  
  
She was not doing so well in school, and she wasn't eating or sleeping very well.  
  
And so dispite his jealousy, Kaiba became really worried.  
  
Mokuba was just to carefree to notice such things, although he did miss Bakura a little, he'd always been nice to him, even if he was a little strange.  
  
Bakura, was almost having the time of his life. He did enjoy being in Egypt. He did enjoy finally getting to spend some time with his father. But he REALLY missed Kajihanna.  
  
All in all, the kids, except Mokuba, were all miserable.  
  
It was almost Christmas time. Bakura wanted to go home more than anything. But his dad was oblivious to it. And he was beginning to get quite depressed again. And he'd found a way to hide it from Kajihanna too. He just hid all his sad feelings in his Yami's room.  
  
Well. One day Bakura decided he had had enough. He realized at last that, he and Kajihanna could never, ever be together in perfect harmony. Because someday she would have to go back, and he'd probably never see her again. He was going to give up. Kill himself. And this time it had absolutely nothing to do with his Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura had tried to talk him out of it. But Bakura had such a strong will. He was just so miserable that he managed to block out anything his Yami said, and also , very effectively blocked Kajihanna out as well.  
  
This really worried Kajihanna.  
  
She hadn't had mind contact with Bakura in 3 days. And hadn't gotten a letter, or a phone call for 2 weeks. She told Kaiba that she had to go to Egypt. That he could come if he wanted to. But that he didn't have to. And she would understand if he didn't pay for her ticket.  
  
Kaiba told her that, this was something that she had to do. And that he would of course pay for her ticket.  
  
ALRIGHTY.  
  
Review.. you know you want tooo!  
  
Byeeez Pzanna 


	23. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, I don't own Kenshin! Why don't you go and spend your pension! Lol. Do ye like me song?  
  
EHEM. continuing with the story..  
  
Kajihanna boarded the airplane. it was extremely scary though. Kaiba and Mokuba were both there to encourage her though. And just before she stepped through the door she turned around and smiled at Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
Then she walked through the plane, to her seat. she got a window seat, although she REALLY didn't intend to look out of it.  
  
It was a long way to Egypt. She'd stayed up all night, at a going away party that Yugi and his friends had thrown for her. She even got Kaiba to go with her.  
  
She thought, as the plane took off, *I have to go through 8 hours of this?* but she was so tired from the party that she slept through most of the trip.  
  
She did of course, wake up in time to get free food; she got Turkey and mashed potatoes.  
  
And gravy of course.  
  
So she ate her yummy thanksgiving dinner, and tried to keep it in her stomach.  
  
A little after that, she was looking miserably out the window, and she arrived in Egypt.  
  
At once she was infinitely grateful to Kaiba for all his thoughtfulness.  
  
There waiting for her was Malik Ishtar, to show her around so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Hello, you must be Kajihanna, I remember you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Bakura sent a picture of you in his last letter, and so did Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, are you friends?"  
  
"Yes, of a sort. Kaiba asked me to show you around, and so here I am."  
  
"Oh! Thank you!"  
  
A couple hours later.  
  
"Wow, that big cat guy looks really cool!"  
  
"Yes, that is the sphinx"  
  
"Oh.. HEY! It looks like there's a person standing on top of it!"  
  
"Why yes it does- uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-nothing. we just have to get over there VERY quickly."  
  
"OK! I'll get there first! "  
  
And Kajihanna speeded off, using her hiten mitsurugi abilities.  
  
She got there a few minutes later.  
  
And that guy was still there. *Strange* she thought to herself *he looks strangely familiar *  
  
The strange man was wearing Khaki pants, and a white sweater, and he had white shimmery hair.  
  
"Is that Bakura?" She said to herself "why is he up there."  
  
And then it clicked, and she knew exactly why he was up there.  
  
"Bakura! NO! Don't do it!"  
  
She stood right under where he stood. And yelled right at him.  
  
Bakura, who had been just about to jump off the top of the sphinx statue, looked down at the ground that he would hopefully be hitting in a few seconds time, and there he saw Kajihanna, and even though she looked very small, he knew exactly who she was. And he could just tell what she was saying. "Don't do it! Don't jump! I love you Baka! Don't do it!"  
  
And he was so surprised, and shaken to see her there, that he lost control, and all the emotions he'd been feeling just rushed out, and Yami Bakura immediately took over, and rushed down to where Kajihanna was lying on the ground holding her head in agony.  
  
"what's wrong Kajihanna?" Yami Bakura asked worriedly.  
  
"My head! So many feelings! So many all at once."  
  
"I see Bakura let go of them all didn't he?"  
  
"Mhm" Kajihanna said, before passing out in Yami Bakura's arms.  
  
Just then Malik finally ran up to the statue.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll live."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Bakura released all of his emotions, and they traveled to her through their mind link."  
  
"Mind link? How'd they get a mind link? You didn't did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did, to help prevent something like this from happening, and I suppose it did post pone it a bit."  
  
"Yeah. Well we better get her inside, she doesn't look good."  
  
Ok. Review. PLEASE! I looked at a bunch of other people's stories! And THEY all had a lot of reviews. 91, 244, 5,436..  
  
It made me very sad, because I only have like 5 as of now. So lets go folks! I know it's a long story, but you can do it!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	24. chapter 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
Ok, this story is a little messed up, because it starts out sort of Happy, and now it's really, kind of, scary? Or depressed maybe? Oh well. You all get the idea. I hope you like this one. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! And please review this too! Me and Julie, my best friend have a joint account thingy too, and we are writing a Lord of the rings remix. So check it out! I just want you to know, I said I'd never do this, but there are no more surplus chappies after this, so I gotta get writing. Or else. I was supposed to update once a week, but it's a good thing I didn't! I like this story. I wish you'd all get off you tushies and REVIEW! Hope you enjoy the story, I don't own yugioh, or rurouni kenshin, or El Paso Tacos. Have fun! Byeez!  
  
Kajihanna wandered from one horrible dream to the next.  
  
In all of her dreams, she was not herself, she was Bakura.  
  
She felt what he felt, she saw what he saw.  
  
She traveled with him on the plane, and listened to the same lecture his dad had given on the same day.  
  
The lecture was about not becoming attached to people anymore, because he wouldn't be able to stick around.  
  
She felt the disappointment that her dad wasn't really the great man he'd been made out to be.  
  
She felt the jealousy, when Bakura walked down the street, and saw all these happy couples together.  
  
She had nightmare after nightmare.  
  
She even experienced what it was like for a 12 year old Bakura to watch his dad fly away on the plane, knowing that he'd be all by himself until his dad came back, and that could take months.  
  
And she lived through the horrors, of realizing that the spirit of the millennium ring was really a horrible creature that would never be kind to him. And then realizing that this horrible creature could take over him, and cause him to do things that he never dreamed of doing.  
  
And then she just had plain old bad dreams.  
  
And then nothing.  
  
When she woke up 3 days later she looked up at a worried Malik, Yami Bakura, and a worried Bakura's dad all standing around her bed.  
  
Bakura's dad looked absolutely exhausted.  
  
And he should have been.  
  
His son had almost committed suicide, and then he'd blacked out, and been unconscious for 3 days, and his girl friend had for some reason showed up, and she had the exact same symptoms he had. Why wouldn't a parent be worried?  
  
And then there was the fact that his son seamed to have developed a bit of a split personality problem.  
  
One moment he was gentle as a lamb, and the next he was muttering about killing innocent civilians.  
  
What was a father to do?  
  
But now, now Bakura was up, and now this strange girl was reviving too.  
  
"Well son, now that you're both recovering nicely I'll just go back to work, and as soon as you feel up to it, you should come back too."  
  
"Dad, you should stay here, and sleep awhile before you go back to work, you look terrible."  
  
"That's okay son, I'll be okay. See ya soon."  
  
And with that he turned and walked away.  
  
Leaving Bakura and Kajihanna, and Malik all alone in their house.  
  
Bakura hadn't actually been standing above Kajihanna; it just looked that way to her.  
  
He was lying next to her, and was propped up on his elbows looking down.  
  
And now he flopped down next to her, and closed his eyes, and whispered, "Kajihanna, I'm beat, I'm going to go to sleep, okay?"  
  
And Kajihanna just smiled at him and tried to say, "okay, why ask anyway." But all she got out was a croaky "ok"  
  
"Thirsty?" Malik asked as he walked from the room.  
  
Kajihanna just nodded, and even that hurt her head so badly that she had to shut her eyes.  
  
"Okay, don't move."  
  
And he walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Bakura?" Kajihanna asked through their mind link.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"BAKURA!"  
  
"OUCH!" She clapped a hand to her head.  
  
She turned to see if Ryou was okay, and found herself looking into the eyes of Yami.  
  
"I disabled the mind link, because to use it would REALLY hurt right now. I can't even use mine yet, so we'll just have to wait a while for that. You guys have to stay close together, because, you'll heal faster that way, that's all the magic book said about these kinds of injuries."  
  
Kajihanna just slightly nodded, and tried to ask what kind of injuries, but all that came out was "w-AA kid f njuried?"  
  
But, Bakura understood the question. "You and Ryou had emotional back lash." He began, "you both experienced each other's feelings, at full force, all at once, and it's damaged you're mind link, and you're physical health too."  
  
He looked like he was going to say more but then they both heard Malik coming back, and Yami went back to sleeping, and Kajihanna quickly turned around.  
  
"Here you go. Now remember what I said, DON'T move!" Malik reminded seeing her wince from moving so quickly.  
  
Kajihanna tried to take a sip of the cold water, she managed just one, and then put it down, and fell asleep again.  
  
***Summary of a great deal of time************  
  
(A/N: not a great deal of time, maybe 2 or 3 weeks.)  
  
Kajihanna and Bakura spent the next few weeks recovering. They had their first real fight, and Kajihanna won, it was about Bakura's suicide attempt, and the fact that Kajihanna was here, and not at school.  
  
"You can't be here! You'll fail all your classes!"  
  
"Of course I can, at least I think that you're life is more important than me going to school."  
  
That was the argument that won Bakura over.  
  
Kaiba was VERY worried about Kajihanna too, because he hadn't heard from her since the day she took the plane.  
  
********Time described above passes*********************  
  
After a few weeks of rest Kajihanna, and Ryou were both feeling a lot better.  
  
They were up, and moving around, and talking, and such, and their heads didn't hurt quite so much.  
  
Yami Bakura said they'd better wait a little while longer before they re- established mind connection though.  
  
(A/N I USED A BIG COOL WORD. Today's big cool word is RE-ESTABLISHED just thought you should all know. End)  
  
The only real problem that remained was that, Kajihanna was probably going to be expelled from Domino High, and Bakura's dad was over working, and was very disgruntled toward Kajihanna, and Malik.  
  
And of course there was Kaiba. He was so worried about Kajihanna that he wasn't really paying attention to anything else, and his company was going to the dogs, as was his schoolwork. Of course he was taking good care of Mokuba, but Mokuba wasn't concentrating on his priorities either.  
  
They both had Kajihanna Blues.  
  
And then, it was Christmas Vacation.  
  
OK!  
  
Well, that's all. This is a particularly long chappie I think.. or maybe that's just because I thought chappie 22, and 21 were the same chapter? Ah who knows. Well you know what you need to do.  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	25. Trouble Note

Ok this is just going to be a little note. I've got to really work now to get an updated chappie up. Because my brother deleted the whole story. I had a lot of chappies in advance. And a bunch of songs. And he deleted it all. And now it's all gone. Bye bye!  
  
So if you happened to like the story, which, I doubt, then just be patient, and wait.  
  
Okiday?  
  
By the way these stories are like my children, I can't change them just because no one likes them, I have to write them out and hope for the best.  
  
Well I hope a lot of people review and all that.  
  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


End file.
